Boys of Summer
by Aurora Vasile
Summary: Harry moves in with Sirius and Remus for the summer. Oh the possibilities  HP/SB/RL
1. Chapter 1

Authors Update: Please if you recognize this story but not my pen name realize I am the original author just about a good three year later. I lost my password to my old account but remembered this story. I plan to continue this story. If the tone changes keep in mind I started this when I was 16 and I'm not 19 so my writing voice may be very different.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em... gettin' no money... have no money so suing would be pointless

Authors note: This Fanfiction shows my complete disregard for the fifth and sixth books. A) Sirius didn't die, B) Harry is not this emo type kid, and C) the Sixth book was completely un-Harry Potter like. But yes this is set at the end of Harry's fifth year… because well… what happened didn't happen so nyah!

Sighing, as he listened to Dumbledore drone on about what the evils in their world were doing at that moment, Remus was more concerned with the heavy weight that was currently resting on his feet. Sure, he was catching glimpses of what Voldemort and his goons were doing but it wasn't anything he hadn't heard at the last meeting, or the one before that for a fact. No, he was more concerned with the fact that Sirius had been sulking as Padfoot for two weeks and wouldn't even come out when Remus had stooped to the level of begging from the stubborn mutt.

He had gone out one day with Dumbledore and the others to do something and when he had gotten home Sirius had been lying on the couch as Padfoot. That hadn't concerned him at first; Sirius often went into Padfoot mode when he didn't get to go places, but would come out as soon as Remus came home. This time Sirius had sulked longer than usual, and after three days of Padfoot skulking around the house, Remus began to get concerned. He had apologized, begged, and about anything else he could think of to get Sirius to come out and talk to him. No, Padfoot usually just would wander off without a second glance. Remus had given obsessing over trying to get Sirius and figured if he wanted to talk he would get out of the Padfoot and talk to him.

Remus looked up to see Dumbledore and McGonagall were making no move to leave as the other members of the order were getting up. He knew this either meant they wanted to talk to him about Sirius or Harry-or both, as the case was more often than not. Sirius must have noticed this as well, because Padfoot skulked out from under the table. Padfoot had changed after Lucius and his son had discovered what he looked like. Now, Padfoot looked like a Newfoundland with a Siberian husky's markings.

"A word, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, looking down at Sirius as well.

"Sure." Remus nodded before absentmindedly reaching down to scratch behind Padfoot's ear.

"May I ask why?" McGonagall asked, pointing towards Padfoot, whose head was now resting on Remus's leg.

"I'm not sure, actually. He just was Padfoot one minute and refuses to come out and talk to me," Remus answered, swatting at Padfoot's back softly.

"Did you tell our dear friend?" Dumbledore asked, that damn twinkle in his eye, as if he found Sirius being a prat funny.

"No, I didn't want to get his hopes up if it fell through," Remus answered truthfully. At this Padfoot was looking between the two men in a confused manner.

"Well, everything is ready," Dumbledore said, causing Padfoot to look squarely at Remus.

"Alright… you want to know you dumb mutt?" Remus asked and was greeted by an enthusiastic wag of Padfoot's tail. "Well, do you remember the house my grandmother had? The one with the lake?" Once more Padfoot wagged his tail in agreement. "We put up barriers and defense spells around all the land and the house. We're going to move there… if you want," Remus finished.

Suddenly, as if someone had let go a windup string, Padfoot was bouncing around the kitchen barking madly. Remus couldn't help but smile at his friend's antics, knowing that if it were Sirius he probably would have turned into Padfoot just to do this.

"I think he would like to move," McGonagall acknowledged with a disturbed look on her face.

Once more with no warning at all, Padfoot stopped dead and wandered out of the room. Remus watched the door, wondering what the hell had gotten into his friend. He was beginning to wonder the long term effects of constantly staying in one's Animagus form. Just as he was about to get up and go and find Padfoot, the mutt came back into the room with something in his mouth. Remus looked down at Padfoot as he dropped a photo on his lap and started whining and nuzzling at it. Picking it up, Remus couldn't help but smile; it was a photo of Harry from Christmas.

"Sirius would like to know if we'll be getting Harry this summer," Remus asked for his friend, whose tail was once more wagging insanely.

"Of course. We're shortening his stay at the Dursleys' for only a day. You can have him twenty-four hours after he steps into the Dursleys' house, " Dumbledore agreed before looking to Sirius. "You can even go with Remus if you'd like."

After Remus had said good-bye to Dumbledore and McGonagall, he sighed as he walked back only to find Sirius curled up on his end of the couch.

"I was hoping you would come out after finding we'd be moving and getting Harry," he said before sitting next to Padfoot. "You know I will need Sirius's help. After all Harry needs a room of his own in that house and I wanted to paint it but Sirius knows what Harry would like and right now I can't talk to him," Remus explained, hoping he could guilt Sirius into coming out.

Padfoot just simply looked up and thumped his tail against Remus's legs. Remus took this as a sign that Sirius did want to help, he just wouldn't come out now. "Alright. As long as you promise to come back after we move."

Remus sighed as he rummaged around the living room through the boxes of things he and Sirius wanted for the new house. He still hadn't found what he was looking for. He decided that for as long as Sirius decided to stay Padfoot, he would treat him as a dog. He knew that somewhere, as a gag gift from Harry, there was a spiked collar with a leash that bared the name Padfoot. He was going to leash the damn dog in hopes it would convince Sirius to behave and come out.

Yelping loudly after his hand came in contact with something hard and metallic, he pulled out the offending object only to realize he had found what he was looking for. Now, he had to find Padfoot before Dumbledore came to tell them they could leave. Holding the leash behind his back, he looked around the house before finding Padfoot curled up in a patch of sun in his old bedroom. He knew Sirius could sense him, but he probably thought Remus was coming to try to talk him out. Remus instead advanced on his friend and quickly managed to link the collar around Padfoot's neck before the dog realized what was going on. Remus couldn't suppress a laugh at the alarmed look on Padfoot's face as he realized Remus had just put a collar on him.

"You want to be Padfoot? Well then you need a leash until we get to the new house," Remus explained before clicking the leash onto the collar.

Sirius immediately began to pull and bite at the leather restraint, whining loudly. Remus just sat on the bed and watched Sirius struggle. "If you want I'll go get a muzzle to stop you from biting" was all he had to say and suddenly Padfoot was lying obediently at his feet.

The ride to the new house was amusing to say the least. Sirius's leash was tied to the back of the headrest in the old car Remus drove. They couldn't Floo because of Sirius's escapee status. But once they got to the house and inside, Padfoot was jumping around madly trying to pull off the collar. Remus just stood holding the leash. Then, as if a light clicked on in the dumb dog's head, Sirius was standing in front of him, the collar still around his neck but loosened considerable. The image must have looked rather kinky, the leash still in Remus's hand.

"Can I take this off now?" Sirius asked, his voice a little hoarse from barking and not speaking for a good three weeks.

"I find your predicament rather enjoyable," Remus said with a laugh, tugging on the leash.

"Fine," Sirius said before stepping forward, suddenly and ferociously Sirius's mouth was smothering Remus's.

Remus was the first to step back; the need for air became too important and triumphed over three weeks of being celibate. Of course, the smell wafting off Sirius was not something he could easily ignore. "Eugh… you need a shower," Remus said before pushing Sirius away as he tried to once more to kiss him. "Shower now… snog later," he said before unhooking the leash and pushing Sirius towards the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own them... all I have is are a few movies and a game...

Authors Note: Ha here's is the smut ladies and gents (though more likely just ladies). Well I didn't really like the smut it seems a little... cut and dry for me but this is my first time writing slash after a years hiatus of not writing anything. So I appologize if it sucks. Oh and I don't know if I mentioned this is actually a threesum pairing... err I have an unnatural fondness for Sirius/Harry/Remus I just haven't gotten to Harry yet.

Sirius stood back, looking at the newly finished room his godson was going to be staying in soon. Sure, he was completely covered in random colors of paint that was used on the room, but he had to say together he and Remus didn't do too bad on the room. Sirius played off of Harry's love for the outdoors and Quidditch when telling Remus what they should do with the rather large room they had decided was Harry's. They had picked the one right across from their own; Sirius couldn't see putting Harry in one of the rooms on another floor. So they had to paint and redo the whole room, which had ended for some very interesting moments involving both of them having various colors of paint dried to their skin. Sirius didn't mind, after all this was as close to free as it appeared he was ever going to get.

"You look sad?" Remus asked walking up behind Sirius, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"No, just thinking about how nice it is to be able to go outside," Sirius answered, turning around so he was face-to-face with Remus, well rather more like face to chin, seeing as Remus was inches shorter than Sirius.

"We'll catch him you know, and we'll make him tell the truth," Remus promised, pressing a soft kiss to Sirius's lips.

Sirius smiled against Remus's lips before grabbing the shorter man, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. It wasn't long before both men were grasping at the tattered clothing they had worn to paint. Sirius forced Remus back against the wall, his hands now groping to undo the belt buckle. Just as he managed to slide the belt out he felt Remus's hands on his.

"Sirius, stop," Remus said pushing Sirius's hands away.

"Why?" he whined, unhappy with the turn of events.

"We're in Harry's room. I'm sorry but I'm not going to defile his room," Remus said, putting his hands on either side of his lover's face.

"Oh," was all Sirius said, looking around sheepishly. He realized Remus was right; they had no right defiling poor Harry's room.

"Come on, "Remus said, bending down to pick up his belt before making his way out of the room.

Sirius didn't need to be told twice as he obediently followed Remus out of the room. His hand immediately went to the collar around his neck. He fingered the little paw print with a smile. He hadn't taken it off since Remus had put it on that night before coming to the house. He couldn't help remembering Harry when he saw it or felt it around his neck. That made him happy having his godson so near him. Of course, Harry's memory brought up complications when he felt Remus's lips around on him. He wondered how Harry would take it, finding out he and Remus were more than just old friends.

"Damnit," Sirius growled, throwing himself onto the bed next to Remus.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" Remus asked, crawling back rubbing Sirius's back with his palm.

"Harry," Sirius grumbled not lifting his head.

"What about Harry?" Remus asked, even though he already knew where this conversation was heading.

"How are we going to tell him?"

"Straight out. He's a reasonable boy. I honestly doubt he's going to call us some lewd name and storm off to Molly's."

"You're right."

Sirius knew that Harry wouldn't be mean. He was just worried about comfortable. He didn't want to make Harry uncomfortable enough so that he did run off to Molly's. Though the thoughts of Harry were slowly becoming less and less coherent as Remus's hands continued to wander up and down his back, doing sinfully delightful things. Sirius flipped over to his back to see Remus, whose hands did not stop.

"Now where were we?" Remus asked with a smirk that traveled all the way up to his eyes.

"Right about-" Sirius started before flipping Remus over to his back looming above him. "-here," he finished, his lips moving back over Remus's.

Sirius's hands went back down to Remus's waist but instead of working to remove his pants, they slid under the almost threadbare white t-shirt he wore. Sirius pulled his mouth away from Remus's, smirking at the groan Remus gave him. He made a quieting noise before sliding down Remus so he sat between his legs. Pushing the shirt up slightly Sirius began to kiss along the path that he was slowly revealing with the shirt.

It wasn't long before he came to Remus's navel. He poked his tongue inside the tiny crevice, which immediately elicited a moan from above him. Slowly, began to run his tongue around the hole. He was only encouraged by the little huffing noises Remus was giving him. After all this time, he still savored every little moan or noise he could get from Remus. Je treasured them all. So he continued to run his tongue around Remus's navel, pressing it in every now and then just to make the other man shiver. As much has he would have liked to continue to assault the little hole, Sirius moved his mouth and continued to kiss north, darting his tongue out every now and then to trace a faded scar.

Sirius always made a habit of worshiping Remus's scars. He loved everyone of them. He remembered a time back when they where in school where he spent hours finding and tracing every little scar on Remus. He knew there were more now, deeper ones, more serious ones. But what he also knew was that on Remus's right forearm was a cross-shaped scar that was inflicted by a knife. Sirius had a matching one on his arm; they had marked each other so that no matter what they would always be reminded of the other when they saw the scar.

Now he had almost completely removed Remus's shirt and had managed to slide up so that he could feel Remus's hardness pressing against his stomach. Leaning up, he nipped playfully at Remus's nipple, knowing the reaction he would get. And he was right. Remus moaned and arched his back. This gave Sirius the opportunity to latch onto the tiny nub with his mouth. He began to nip and suck on the nub his other hand moving to attend the one his mouth was not worshiping.

"Fuck," came a breathy voice from above him.

"We'll get to that later," Sirius promised, earning himself a smack on the back of the head.

Sitting up, Sirius worked the shirt over Remus's head before leaning down and kissing him deeply. Once more, hands began to carelessly grope for buttons and zippers. Neither of them caring to be gentle, only intent of removing all articles of clothing that stood between them and flesh on flesh. Once all clothing had been removed. Sirius suddenly found himself on his back. This caught him a little off guard.

Looking up, he couldn't help but shake his head at the look Remus was giving him. Suddenly, kisses and playful nips were being trailed down his chest. He let out a loud moan followed by a chuckle as he felt Remus attack his own navel much the way he had done to Remus. He figured they would have to put up a silencing charm around their room when Harry came to live with him. Suddenly Remus's talented mouth was no longer on him. This made him moan with loss. But then, just as quickly as the mouth had disappeared did it return this time a bit more south than it had been. The feeling of Remus's mouth on his cock left no more room for contemplating silencing spells or Harry. The only thing Sirius could focus on was Remus's mouth and what it was doing to him.

Sirius grabbed at the sheets as he felt the warmth of Remus's mouth completely covering his cock. He peered down at Remus who was looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes, mouth continuing to move around him. Sirius let out a long string of broken moans as Remus hummed. He grabbed at the tawny brown hair, knotting his fingers through it. He couldn't help but thrust a bit upwards as Remus's head bobbed up and down on him. Sirius could feel the end, and apparently so could Remus who abruptly sat up.

"On your stomach," Remus demanded grabbing at Sirius's legs.

Sirius was too incoherent to protest being told what to do, the defiant streak sated by the feeling of pure lust running through him. So he flipped over onto his stomach but he soon felt hands grabbing at his waist pulling him up onto all fours. He looked behind him at Remus who was leaning to the nightstand grabbing something, he couldn't see but he knew exactly what it was. Sure enough the slight sent of mint hit his nose shortly before he felt a cool finger probing against his entrance. Remus was one to draw this out and make it almost painful for Sirius, who was impossible at waiting.

Just as he expected Remus slowly started fucking him with a single finger. Sirius bit his lip and buried his head into the comforter below him. As soon as he was about to yell at Remus to get on with it, he felt a second finger pressing into him, continuing at the same painfully slow pace Remus curved the longer of the two fingers just slightly causing it to brush against his prostate. Sirius let out a loud moan before pressing back on those fingers. And then much to his dismay and liking, he felt yet another finger enter him. This torture didn't last long seeing as Sirius purposely made it difficult for Remus continually pressing back against the fingers. But as soon as those three glorious fingers moved from him Sirius let out a whining moan of loss.

His ears perked up to the sound of flesh on flesh, and then suddenly he felt something a lot better (in his opinion) than those three fingers pressing against him. Remus slowly pressed inside him but chuckled when Sirius forcibly rammed himself back onto Remus. Then, it began. Remus was almost lying on his back as he slowly began to press in and out of Sirius. Sirius growled in frustration at his lover and made an attempt to speed it up. Remus either caught on to his annoyance or he himself grew tired of taking it slowly.

This was heaven, if you asked Sirius what his idea of heaven was. Of course, Sirius decided to tend a bit more to his own needs, his hand sliding down to his cock beginning to stroke himself at the same pace Remus was thrusting inside of him. He heard a growl from above him and a slap on his arm.

"Mine," Remus said in a breathless voice before his hand shoved away Sirius's and continued what he had been previously doing.

Sirius moaned at the feeling. He once more bunched the sheets in his hand as he felt Remus become more frantic. This was so familiar and yet it hadn't lost any of its appeal to him, it was one of the few things he felt he could repeat every day for the rest of his life and never tire of. Once more, all the thought process Sirius had left him as he felt himself peak. He came almost violently into Remus's hand, causing him to tense. That was the end for Remus, who thrust harshly one last time before coming inside of him.

Both men collapsed in a heap of pants and lazy kisses onto their bed. Sirius suddenly was rather tired but thought enough to reach over and grab his wand. He muttered a cleaning charm before snuggling against Remus pulling the covers over them.

"Night, Moony," he mumbled into Remus's hair.

"Goodnight, Padfoot," Remus replied softly.

Remus woke slowly, a smile spreading across his face as he felt one of the tee shirts against his foot. He looked over at Sirius, but was a little more than surprised to find Padfoot in his place. He rolled his eyes before pressing a kiss into the dog's fur.

"You are a prat, you know," he said, sitting up, looking down at the dog.

Padfoot licked his hand before nudging his nose in the direction of the calendar. Remus laughed and nodded; in a few hours they where to go and pick Harry up from his aunt's house. He patted Padfoot's head before climbing out of bed to find clothing for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Blargity blarg... I'm not sure if I like this chapter much. This was one of those chapters that you really didn't wanna write but it was utterly necessary to do. So I really really apologize if this one is a load of crap. I just needed to explain how Harry got to the house and of course I'm making Harry slightly suspicious about exactly how platonic Remus and Sirius' relationship is for next chapter. So I apologize for zhe crappyness the next one should be better and the chapters might be getting longer.

Disclaimer: not mine...

One very sore and tired Harry Potter muttered something incoherently to himself as he fell face first onto the tiny bed that took up a majority of the room he slept in at the Dursleys'. He had only been at his aunt and uncle's house for a day and they had already worked him hard. It was as though two weeks before he came home, they purposely neglected cleaning and garden work just so they could wear him out on his first day back, and this time they had succeeded big time. Of course, now that he had finished everything they had told him, they had been kind enough to leave the house and let him sleep. He wasn't sure where they had gone, and frankly, he didn't care right now. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.

Just as Harry started drifting off into the world of sleep he so lovingly craved, the doorbell rang. Standing with a long string of curses falling from his lips, Harry started down the stairs, tripping every now and then from the fact that he was exhausted. As he reached the door, he opened it, expecting it to be Mrs. Figg or one of Petunia's annoying gossip buddies. But instead, as he opened the door, he nearly choked seeing who it was. Instead, his eyes just went large, the sleep disappearing for the moment.

"Afternoon, Harry," came the voice of Remus Lupin, a smile plastered to the man's mouth.

"Uhm…" was all Harry managed, raising a brow at Lupin.

"The proper response would be 'Good afternoon, Remus, would you care to come in?'" Remus said, the smile still on his face.

"Right. What you said," Harry murmured, the sleep now returning as he walked back into the house leaving the door open.

"Where are your aunt and uncle?" Remus asked, closing the door before leaning down and silently unhook the leash that held Padfoot next to him.

"They left and Dudley is probably out beating up some little kid," Harry responded with a bit of a yawn.

Suddenly, something large and furry tackled him to the ground and his face and neck was soon showered with licks. It took Harry's sleep-filled mind a minute to register what was going on but when it did, he also realized exactly who the large dog was.

"Get off, Sirius," Harry growled meekly, attempting to push the large dog off of him.

"Come on, Sirius. Let the boy breathe," Remus said, and just like that, Sirius jumped off and Remus extended a hand to Harry to help him up.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, attempting to wipe his face dry with his arm.

"He's just happy to see you," Remus said, patting the top of Padfoot's head.

"I would be thrilled to see him as well if I didn't have dog drool all over my face," Harry said, rolling his eyes down at Sirius.

"You're in a sour mood," Remus said, noting the tone of Harry's voice.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired," Harry said before falling down onto the couched he had walked to.

"Already?" Remus asked, sitting a bit more properly on a chair across from Harry.

"Already? Ha! I've cleaned this house from top to bottom and then made the garden and backyard perfect," Harry said, before rolling on his side only to be face to face with Padfoot. "Uh… why are you and… the mutt here? Someone doesn't usually come until the end of July," he asked, trying to figure out why someone was here so early.

"Dumbledore is concerned for you safety and he wants you in our world so we can protect you. And Sirius… well, he wanted to see you," Remus said.

"Oh… I guess that means I should pack?" Harry asked, standing. Then, he then paused. "Uhm… I can't exactly get at my school stuff," he said before walking into the hallway and pointing to the well-padlocked cupboard under the stairs.

"I'll get at that. Sirius help Harry with packing," Remus said, but Sirius stayed where he was and just looked at the cupboard.

Harry rolled his eyes before starting up the stairs into his room. He opened the closet before finding the tiny duffle bag he had hidden in the back. Normally, he didn't pack more than three Muggle outfits when he left home because he normally wore his robes or borrowed Ron's clothing. He figured this time he would need more than his normal three and was trying to figure out how to fit even the small amount of clothing he had into the duffle bag.

"Need some help?" Sirius's voice asked from behind him.

"Sirius," Harry said, turning to see his godfather in human form behind him.

"Hey, sorry about earlier… heh… Padfoot has a mind of his own sometimes," Sirius said before looking into the duffle bag.

Harry sat at the head of his bed and watched as Sirius pulled a wand, mind you a rather tattered looking one, from his pocket and muttered something before turning to smile at Harry, "It should all fit now," he said before turning to look at Harry's closet.

Harry nodded before getting up and starting to fold his clothing and pack it in. But as he started to fold some of his shirts Sirius stopped him before leaning over and picking up one of the shirts. Harry sighed waiting for the question behind the reason why most of his shirts would fit about three of him in them. Most of his shirts had been Dudley's at one time. He had gotten so fed up with the pants though Ron had been kind enough to help him by giving him some of the double hand-me-downs he had gotten from the twins.

"It used to be Dudley's," Harry explained, not even waiting for a proper question.

"It's… rather, large," Sirius said before folding it and handing it to Harry.

"I don't really have anything that fits. Petunia says why buy twice as much when we both can fit inside the same size clothing," Harry explained as he turned, realizing he had emptied his entire closet.

"That boy resembles a mammoth," Sirius chuckled before reaching over and taking the photo album Hagrid had given Harry at the end of his first year off the desk.

Harry smiled and shook his head. He began to walk around throwing various items into the bag. He jumped slightly when he heard a loud curse from downstairs that was followed by the sound of wood splintering. He glanced at Sirius who simply smiled at him.

"Moony gets frustrated easily," Sirius laughed before glancing down at the page he had opened to.

Harry knew exactly which page it was, the book almost always opened to the same page because he looked at it constantly. On the very top was his parents' wedding. His parents were in the center surrounded by Sirius and Remus and various other people. Though out of much frustration, Harry had completely demolished one person's face from the picture and only his portly body moved, rather awkwardly. Below the picture was one of Ron, Hermione, and him, taken outside of the castle near the lake taken at the end of their second year.

"Got it open," Remus announced before standing in the doorway. If he had come in, Harry wouldn't have had room to move about.

"Done," Harry announced before zipping closed his trunk.

"Are we ready to leave?" Remus asked. He was greeted by an enthusiastic bark by Sirius who had once more become Padfoot.

Harry stood, staring in awe at the room he had been told was his in this house. He doubted Sirius and Remus would keep him in a tiny room but this room was much the size of the one he shared with five other boys, and this one was his own.

Of course, this house hadn't been what he had expected. He had expected to be going back to Grimmauld Place instead of this rather open and large house he had been brought to. He was more than pleased with this turn of events because from what Remus said, Sirius was now allowed to go outside and roam around the grounds. Sirius being able to go outside meant Harry was now able to go outside. Sure, he wasn't at Grimmauld Place, but he felt guilty because of the way Sirius looked every time someone left.

"Uh… wow," he said, turning to look to Sirius and Remus, who were both standing in the doorway.

"Thank Sirius. I just bought what he told me you liked," Remus said with a slight smile as he patted Sirius on the back.

"Thanks," Harry said before looking down at his feet. He felt slightly uncomfortable in this situation.

"No problem," Sirius said, obviously pleased that Harry liked his choice of decorations. "And Remus and I are across the hall if you need us," he added.

"But for now we'll let you unpack, alright?" Remus asked and when Harry gave them a short nod they both wandered out of his room.

Harry looked around before walking to the window closest to his bed and opening it for Hedwig. He paused, looking at his trunk and duffle bag before sighing. He really didn't want to unpack; mostly, he wanted to spend time with Sirius and Remus.

And then it hit him. Harry looked out of his door and straight at the identical wooden door, which was shut. "And Remus and I are across the hall" Sirius had said, as if they were both in the same room. Harry wondered. Of course, that couldn't be the only meaning to what Sirius had said. After all, he was certain he had seen a door not that far down the hall on the opposite side of his room. That technically was "across the hall" from his room. Harry shook his head, even though the thought refused to leave him, and proceeded to begin unpacking.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hmm... dunno I actually kinda liked this chapter (though a majority of it was written while half asleep). I've kinda been throwing myself into my writing lately because my family is basically becoming a war zone. Long story involving dying great grandparents and greedy relatives who only showed up after said great-grandparents where given x amount of time to live. So yeah my coping skill is writing, hopefully it won't get too dark... I apologize. I'll probably go and vent all my anger into an angsty one shot... but yeah... new chapter... gonna stop rambling about my own life...

Disclaimer: Seriously I do not own them... I just play with them (ohhh kinky)

Remus stood in the doorway to his and Sirius's room, his arms folded over his chest. He knew Sirius was purposely avoiding talking to Harry and Remus couldn't see why. Harry would be all right with it, if he even cared at all, in his opinion. But Sirius seemed to be afraid of losing another person he held dear. Remus walked forward, closing the door to activate the silencing spell around their room. He was going to bring it up and he'd rather Harry not hear them rowing. But this needed to be talked about; there was no avoiding it. Two days had passed and Sirius was being standoffish and wouldn't even let him play with his hair in the morning when Harry was around.

"You haven't told him yet?" Remus said, though it was more of a statement than a question.

Sirius let out a sigh before shaking his head. "No, not yet," he answered, hoping Remus would just drop it. He knew better though.

Sirius wanted to tell Harry. He also knew that Harry hated things being kept from him and the longer it took Sirius telling him, the madder Harry would be. He didn't want to make Harry mad; that was part of the reason he was so nervous about telling him in the first place. Sirius really couldn't stand getting the looks from Harry that he had gotten from a fair few other people when they had found out. Harry was like his last link to being normal. Sure, he had Remus, but being in love with a werewolf didn't exactly scream normal at the top of its lungs. Sure, Harry wasn't exactly normal, but he was closer than Remus a majority of the time.

"When?" Remus asked, sitting on the foot of the bed, looking to Sirius with a set gaze.

"I… don't know," Sirius sighed, looking down at his lap-he hated being under that gaze.

"Sirius, he's not going to hate you," Remus said, placing a hand on his lover's leg, trying to convince him.

"How do you know that, hmm? Unless you've taken up Occlumency while I was gone, you don't know," Sirius snapped at Remus, yanking his leg away.

"You're right; I don't know for sure, but Harry's a good kid… he's understanding and he's been through enough that nothing would seem to phase him," Remus said trying to explain his reasoning to Sirius.

"How do you know that this is the only thing from the Dursleys that rubbed off on Harry?" Sirius asked, pulling his arm up to his chest. He could almost smell homophobe on Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

"Sirius, Harry is a lot like you. Don't you see that?" Remus asked, finally understanding the root of Sirius's fear.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, looking a little more than confused.

"You push him one way, he goes the other. Sirius, the Dursleys tried jamming so much shit down Harry's throat and none of it-that we know of-has rubbed off. Chances are, that if they told Harry that being gay was bad, Harry now doesn't even give a shit about anyone's sexuality," Remus said. He had noticed that Harry did in fact have the "push one way, go the other" gene.

"You think so?" Sirius asked, realizing Remus was right. Otherwise, Harry wouldn't have tried to find and kill him in his third year or go through with the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year.

"Yeah, I think so," Remus answered, crawling up towards Sirius.

"Alright," Sirius said in a defeated tone.

"Alright?" Remus questioned, wondering what this meant.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him tomorrow," Sirius nodded before slumping down in the bed against Remus.

Meanwhile across the hall, the unknowing subject of Remus and Sirius's discussion sat at the desk in the corner of his room. trying to do his homework. He was almost done, except for the damn potions essay, which he could not comprehend. Of course, a lot of it could be the fact that every time he tried to do it, his mind drifted off elsewhere: Quidditch, the rest of summer, Voldemort, you name it, chances are, it crossed Harry's mind as he tried to do the potions essay. Right now though, Harry was going back to what Sirius had said about he and Remus being across the hall. He never actually stayed up late enough to figure out if Sirius had meant in the same room together, as in with each other.

Shaking his head as he realized he had written the same line over twice, Harry put down his quill. He was going to get a glass of water and try to clear his mind. As he passed the room directly across from his, Harry paused trying to hear anything, snores… talking, anything. But nothing. He was a bit confused until he remembered the silencing charm Mrs. Weasley had put around the kitchen in Grimmauld Place. He figured that had to be it, but he also wondered if there was an Imperturbable charm on the door. So he knew eavesdropping was wrong, he just wanted to know what was going on.

Forgetting about his glass of water, Harry went back into his room before grabbing a rolled up piece of parchment. Then, he walked out. He threw it against the door, knowing it wouldn't make much noise if it hit, and sure enough it did. Grabbing the paper Harry ran back into his room silently thanking Fred and George for the invention of the Extendable Ears. He slid one just underneath the door before putting it in his ear.

"What do you think?" He heard Remus's voice ask.

Sirius smirked and looked to Remus. "You know what I think," he answered, running his hand along Remus's chest.

"You're insatiable." Remus laughed looking to Sirius. Indeed, he did know exactly what Sirius was thinking.

After just agreeing Sirius would talk to Harry, things were a little less tense. Sirius was surely being more flirtatious. Remus hadn't even realized it, but even in the private of their bedroom Sirius had been faraway and very careful about flirting with him. Remus enjoyed the relaxed Sirius a lot better.

"Maybe, but you wouldn't have me any other way," Sirius teased.

"Oh, I can think of plenty of ways to have you." Remus smirked back, falling into the rhythm they were so used to.

"I think not," Sirius said before moving so he was on top of Remus. "It's my turn," he said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Remus asked, running his hand along Sirius's bare chest.

"Really," came Sirius's muffled answer, muffled because his lips were now pressing against Remus's chest.

Ever since Sirius had been given a steady address to stay in, he and Remus seemed to have been attempting to make up for twelve years devoid of touches and love. Of course, it was only getting more frenzied seeing as Sirius was able to spend time outside and they had been exploring the more lovely aspects of the earth.

Sirius smirked down at Remus before leaning down, kissing and kissing his lips deeply. His hands roamed to undo the top Remus wore to bed for some reason that Sirius didn't understand. Once he had opened the shirt, he left it on Remus's arms before moving down in favor of getting Remus's pajama bottoms off. He growled, frustrated as a drawstring came into view; this earned him a chuckle by Remus.

"If you really want it, you have to work for it," Remus said with a lazy smile before lying back.

Sirius was tempted to hit Remus, but felt sex was more important at the moment. Growling as he looked at the offending drawstring, Sirius went to work trying to open it. It took him several tries before he ended up leaning down and ripping the string in half.

"Sirius!" Remus gasped, not having expected him to destroy his clothing.

"Yes?" Sirius responded, giving Remus a rather coy smile, before pulling down and off his lover's pants.

"Nothing…" Remus said, figuring he could always get new pants.

Sirius nodded as if to say "that's what I thought" before climbing back up to Remus, kissing the tip of his nose. He then began to shed his own clothing, pausing to kiss various parts of Remus's face after removing items of clothing. He then started back down so he could sit between Remus's legs. As he slid down Remus's body, he nipped playfully leaving several marks down his torso.

Sirius looked up at Remus before continuing to nip at Remus's flesh. Except this time the love bites where appearing on Remus's thigh, making him squirm all the more. Sirius pushed Remus's legs further apart before gently lapping his tongue at the underside of Remus's cock. Remus moans and let out a sting of semi incoherent words, which only made Sirius repeat the motion.

Remus felt he was going to die slowly, but die nonetheless, after five minutes of Sirius lazily lapping at his cock. Each time he felt the truly skillful tongue run across it, he lost all state of coherency for a good few seconds and Sirius seemed to know just how long to wait to bring him back to the land of the living before repeating it yet another time.

"Sirius," Remus groaned in frustration. From his heavily lidded eyes, he barely managed to see Sirius give him a cocky grin. Remus wasn't sure if he should be delighted or upset when Sirius slid back up him. But when he saw Sirius lick his fingers his body gave a shudder in anticipation.

Unlike his lover, Sirius never took his time on anything unless his sole intent was to drive Remus mad. So again, unlike his lover, he wasted no time in preparation of Remus. After all, Remus was so willing for it, Sirius was certain he could have gotten away with none at all. Just before Sirius thrust into Remus, the other man's legs came up over his shoulders and hooked behind his neck. Sirius enjoyed seeing Remus at the only time the other man was uncontrolled. Again, unlike his lover, rhythm and gentleness did not apply even in the slightest. Sirius already had reached a frenzied, uneven pace before Remus took matters into his own hands, literally, and began to fist himself at an even pace. Sirius nearly growled at Remus and his damn control but instead he angled just a bit.

Remus moaned loudly as he came, Sirius still frantically pounding into him. Remus could feel Sirius near his own peak. Sirius moaned noisily before coming with one almost painful slam into him. Remus couldn't help but smile at the lack of control coming from Sirius. It had gotten worse since Azkaban but Remus never really minded, he just happened to notice this.

He heard the cleaning spell being muttered, the lips were not close to his ears. He opened his eyes a crack to see Sirius staring in the direction of the door. He too glanced at the door. He sat up upon seeing what had bothered Sirius.

"You didn't shut the door all the way," Sirius said, pointing towards the door that was still open just a crack.

"I could have sworn I did," Remus said, getting up and shutting the door quickly.

Sirius was either too tired to think of Harry hearing the noises they had just made, or didn't care. Remus, on the other hand, did. He found a pair of pajama pants before padding slowly to Harry's room. He knocked on it softly before opening the door. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw the boy fast asleep. He silently backed out of the room before back into his own. He paused at the door, seeing Sirius had fallen asleep. This man's body was in a mirrored position to the one Harry had been in across the hall. A soft smile fell on Remus's lips as he noticed this.

Across the hall, Harry let out a long breath he had been almost holding. He had learned to fake sleep long ago, steady his breathing and look completely relaxed. But honestly, his pulse was racing. How could it not after what he had just witnessed? He had gotten fed up about three seconds in at not being able to see so he had cracked the door just a bit. The bed in the room was perfectly visible, as were its occupants and their goings-on just from that tiny crack he had made. He had seen the whole thing. He honestly didn't care that Sirius and Remus were together. But what made things go from semi-amusing to bad was the fact that his body became interested in the scene as well. He had wanted to leave and give them their privacy, but he hadn't been able to convince his body to move. And now, he was only too aware of the fact he was hard.

Harry rolled onto his side, hoping he could go to sleep. He shouldn't have been interested in watching that. First of all, it was his godfather and a former professor of his. Second, Harry was into girls. He enjoyed their soft bodies as opposed to the harder, more rigid one of the male species. He had been interested in Cho Chang. She had made him grow hard once during a dinner with the looks she kept sending him. So, he was interested in girls. Then why the hell did that display leave him hard? Harry realized that there was no way he was going to get to sleep like this.

Finally giving in to his predicament, Harry slid his hand down into his pants. He slowly began to stroke himself, all the meanwhile trying to pick something to imagine, but all his thoughts kept going back to what he had witnessed moments before. Finally, he gave up fighting it and relived the memory in his mind. He bit his lip to suppress a loud moan, not having the luxury of a silencing spell around his room. As he replayed the memory, he bit his lip hard enough to cause it to bleed as he came, in time with the memory Sirius.

Harry sighed, relaxing back into his bed, his mind no longer cluttered with much of anything allowing him to get to sleep almost instantly.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Okay wow so its been almost a year since I've updated this... bad, bad, bad. I honestly tried once right after school started in '06 and then again at Christmas and then, yet again, right after school ended. The chapter looked so frankenstein that I just deleted everything and wrote a new one. I know its short but I needed to get this out of the way. Haha and I felt like harassing Harry... that's always fun. I promise I'll write more as soon as I'm done reading the seventh book. 2) I go the book and stayed up from midnight until 12:15 this morning reading it!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own them… just the 6 books (the seventh tonight at midnight) and three of the movie

For once Harry was the first up. He had a good idea why Remus and Sirius were still in bed, but it was best not to think about that. Thinking led to remembering and remembering led to his body responding, and frankly that wouldn't be good. So instead, he opted for making breakfast… something that didn't require any thought at all. Eggs, toast, bacon, and juice… no thought. So crack open the eggs, stir them a lot, and try not to think. Put the toast in the toaster. Wait, why did two wizards have a toaster? Well of course, Remus and Sirius where different from most wizards… Remus probably had bought the Muggle appliance to limit the magic being used. Wait… no thinking, right, moving on. Harry grabbed the bacon and laid it on the frying pan. There was nothing to do but watch it sizzle and that was dangerous.

Why the hell did he have to be so nosy? God, something from the Dursleys had rubbed off. He couldn't keep his nose out of other people's business. Why did he have to choose to watch them? Why did he have to watch them… he could have just asked! Okay, maybe not straight out, that would sound a bit odd: "Oh Sirius, Remus, are you two by chance gay together?" Yeah, so that that wouldn't sound that great, but it was Sirius and Remus. He could talk to them about more than he could with Ron or Hermione. He had thought they felt the same but obviously not since they hadn't told him or even hinted at it. Sure, he'd only been at the house two days, but he'd known them since he was thirteen. It wasn't as if he was a baby or thought being gay was wrong. They should have known that. He wouldn't have freaked out on them; they should have known that too. He wasn't sure if they were ever planning on telling him. Of course, he had to remember, these two men both were outcasts in some way and had lost people from it… maybe they were afraid of losing him.

The whole time Harry thought he seemed to be oblivious to the fact that the bacon was beginning to seriously burn.

Of course, it probably wasn't wise to spy on them. And Merlin's beard, why had he? Now he couldn't figure out why his body responded like that. It was possible that he was gay, but what about the girls that he'd liked, the ones that had caused the same reaction? He'd always doubted people could be 'bisexual'. You either liked one sex or you didn't. He probably was wrong about that too, just like countless other things he'd been wrong about. Of course, it was probable that it didn't matter what gender a person was, you were supposed to like people for who they were on the inside, right? Sure, you could appreciate the outside beauty but maybe people were honestly attracted to a person not just for physical reasons, physical reasons just… helped. That was too complex, but of course life, especially his, was not exactly simple.

By this time, Harry didn't even notice the fact that there was a small flame growing larger by the minute inside of his frying pan.

Sirius sat up right in bed. Something wasn't right. Why did his house smell like smoke? Things didn't smell like smoke unless there was a fire.

Just like that, it dawned on Sirius that there probably was a fire somewhere in the house. Remus apparently had noticed as well and by the time Sirius was standing upright, wand in hand, he was already pushing open the door. Harry's room, before figuring out where the smell was coming from. Okay, no Harry. This wasn't good. Sirius didn't think about it as he ran down the stairs, Remus following shortly. By this time the living room smelled like it was burning, but it wasn't. Sirius pushed into the kitchen, nearly knocking the swinging door off its hinges. He saw Harry standing completely still, directly in front of the fire. Panic set in and all sense of order in Sirius's mind fell apart.

Sirius rushed forward grabbing Harry back from the stove flinching when he saw Harry grab the metal handle of the pan. From the force, the two of them fell backwards onto the floor. Sirius vaguely made out Remus yelling something and the flame disappearing. But he was too busy trying to make sure Harry was okay.

Harry suddenly realized he was on his back on the floor, almost on top of someone. Wait, that was Sirius and why did he smell smoke? Shit. He'd been thinking again. That was never good. He looked up and noticed there was a pretty scorch mark on the wall behind the stove. Oops.

It took Harry a moment to realize his hand felt as though it were on fire. When he looked down, he realized he had a long burn across the inside of his palm that looked extremely ugly right now.

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus asked, crouching down next to Harry and Sirius.

"I'm fine," Harry nodded, still looking down at his hand.

"Liar, look at your hand," Sirius said, taking the wounded hand in his own.

Remus stood and walked out of the room, shaking his head. Sirius stood up pulling Harry up with him, leading him into the living room. He couldn't imagine what would cause someone to stand less than a foot in front of a fire and not even move.

"What were you doing?" Sirius asked, all but pushing Harry onto the couch.

"Making breakfast," Harry said sheepishly, looking up at Sirius.

"It looked more like you were standing in front of a fire," Sirius sighed, frustrated at Harry for scaring him like that

"I was thinking!" Harry snapped defensively. Immediately he felt sorry for snapping at Sirius.

"About what?" This time it was Remus walking in with an unlabeled jar and a few gauze bandages.

"Stuff," Harry mumbled, looking at his hand.

Remus set to work dealing with Harry's hand. There was no real magical way to completely heal a burn. You just put ointment on it and wrapped it. Sure, it healed faster than the Muggle way, but it still took a few days. He sighed looking over at Sirius, who was sulking in the bay window. This didn't look good for anyone. Sirius hated being snapped at and wouldn't see that it was just Harry's defenses and he could tell Harry felt guilty and wouldn't push it. So, he was basically left to make things better again. Damnit.

"Harry," Remus said softly after he finished wrapping his hand.

"What?" Harry asked, looking up, already knowing what Remus was getting at.

"Sirius was just worried about you," Remus continued in a soft voice.

"I know, I shouldn't have snapped," Harry muttered, looking down at his hands.

"Maybe you should go talk to him?" Remus urged before standing and walking out. Some things just wouldn't be fixed with him in the room.

Harry sighed, drawing his legs up under him. So, he should go apologize, but Sirius deserved it because he was basically lying to him. Of course, he didn't know that Harry knew he was lying, so he thought this was all about the kitchen and he was just worried about him. So Harry stood, walking over to the window, sitting next to Sirius.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to snap," he apologized, looking up at Sirius.

"I know, you just scared me," Sirius nodded before impulsively pulling Harry against him for a hug.

"I should probably pay more attention," Harry said, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Maybe just a bit," Sirius teased, ruffling Harry's already messy hair. Suddenly, he remembered Remus had made him promise he would talk to Harry. Damn Remus.

"What?" Harry asked after a moment of being stared at oddly by Sirius.

"Can we talk about something serious?" Sirius asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"'Something serious'? That's a little vain, even for you," Harry teased, smiling up at him.

"Prat," Sirius mumbled. "Now, this is important; it's about Remus and me," he began.

"You're together, romantically, right?" Harry said quickly, not wanting to hear a long, confusing speech about something he already knew.

"Well, yeah," Sirius nodded with a puzzled look on his face. "How'd you know?"

"I don't know. It just seemed like it, I guess," Harry shrugged. And I saw you two shagging… brilliant I think, was what Harry neglected to add.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: See itss quicker! I updated quicker. It would have been sooner but I had gone out and bought the book at midnight and then I read it until noon the next day. I can't tell whether I'm disappointed or not. I wont rant about what REALLLLY pissed me off incase there are those who haven't read it. Also I appologize. It's pathetically unbeta'd, my reader hasn't been online in a few days... so when she gets on I'll update with a clean copy.

Disclaimer: not mine... still damnit.

_He'd never been in this room before, sure it looked like all the other rooms in the house but he was certain he'd never been in this one. He couldn't even recall how he'd gotten here… had he been wandering? Oh well it wasn't like it mattered he'd just walk out and be in one of the familiar hallways and be able to get back to his room._

_Harry shrugged to himself and turned, walking towards the door. When he reached it and reached up to turn the handle it wouldn't budge… not even a bit. There wasn't even a key hole on this side… it was locked. How the hell was he supposed to get back to his room if he couldn't even get out of this one? He'd just have to wait for Remus or Sirius to come by and free him, that would be pathetic. So he sat, back against the door waiting for someone to walk by so he could beg them to open the door and let him out. _

_He wasn't there long before he heard a noise, not a someone-walking-by-the-door-noise but something from inside the room. Standing he headed towards the soft noise trying to figure out were it was coming from, it was an oddly large room. After what seemed like five minutes of searching Harry finally realized it was coming from the bed. Rushing towards it he stopped short, almost falling forward onto his face as he saw what it was. Remus and Sirius, they were in the bed shagging. Oh god he couldn't spy on them… especially not when he was in the actual room with them. _

_"Sirius?" He asked trying not to look at the two men._

_Sirius looked up at him but didn't seem the least bit surprised to see Harry standing there. In fact he looked almost, pleased. "Harry," he drawled out sitting up so that the covers fell to his waist… just barely keep everything hidden._

_"How… I mean, the doors locked can you open it?" It took Harry a good bit to actually manage out the whole question._

_"No, you're stuck in here," That was Remus who just emerged from beneath the sheets._

_"With us," Sirius smirked inching closer to the edge of the bed, "What fun!" _

_"No I really, I mean I want to go… if that's okay with…" Harry sputtered eyeing Sirius as he continued to get closer and closer to the edge of the bed. _

_Without warning Sirius grabbed his hand and yanked hard, pulling him face first onto the bed. Harry quickly scrambled to get into a sitting position where he was no long partially on top of both men. He watched Sirius warily, he was acting odd… maybe he was drunk. Well no the only time he'd actually seen Sirius drunk was once at Grimmauld place and he'd been painfully depressed during the whole episode. Enough so he'd thrown a bottle of fire whiskey at Remus and told him it was just done. Harry hadn't understood what he'd meant then but now he figured Sirius had been trying to end it. No wonder Remus had looked so sad as he half dragged Sirius up the stairs. _

_While Harry had been busy thinking Sirius had managed to edge up right next to him. When he did realized this he jumped quiet visibly causing Sirius to chuckle. "Nervous Harry?" Sirius asked putting an arm around Harry's shoulder._

_"I don't know what's going on," Harry said even though he didn't pull away from Sirius._

_"Don't you trust us?" Remus asked appearing on the other side of Harry._

_"No, I do but…"_

_"But what? Don't you want this Harry?" Sirius asked turning his head to the side, looking suspiciously like Padfoot._

_"I…" And that was all Harry managed out after all, did he want this?_

_Sure he'd gotten painfully hard watching Sirius and Remus make love but at the same time he'd gotten hard from Cho and other girls. But hadn't he decided that he was basically bisexual minus the label? Well maybe that wasn't what he was questioning. He couldn't be attracted to Sirius, that was wrong. Sirius was his godfather basically family so that was basically incest right? But he hadn't even grown up with Sirius, hell he didn't even know him before he was thirteen so it wasn't like they had time to build that family bond. So it wasn't really wrong so he shouldn't feel wrong._

_"Earth to Harry," Sirius called waving his hand in front of Harry's face._

_"Yes," Harry answered immediately looking between Remus and Sirius._

_"To…" Sirius asked looking a bit confused._

_"To this," Harry said before moving onto his knees pressing a kiss to Sirius's lips._

_No one felt the need to speak after that. It felt amazing to be loved like that lips and hands everywhere. It wasn't long before all of Harry's clothes had been discarded to the floor around the bed. He could feel Remus at his side doing something to Sirius that was making his breath pitch. And Sirius he could see Sirius kissing his neck, fingers pressing in and stretching his entrance. He couldn't believe this, it felt incredible he couldn't stop moaning and frankly, he didn't care how stupid he sounded at this moment._

_"Harry look at me," Sirius whispered alerting Harry to the fact his eyes had been close_

_Obediently Harry looked up at Sirius who was smiling down at him. Groaning as he felt Sirius begin to press into him. Suddenly without warning the care left and he was rammed into. Letting out a scream Harry looked up and this time instead of Sirius's caring face he was met with a cold, pale, inhuman one._

Harry screamed bolting out of bed running for his bathroom.

Remus and Sirius both bolted up at the same time as Harry's yell reverberated through the house. Sirius hated this, he prayed it was just a nightmare. Even if it wasn't fare at least he knew someone wasn't physically harming Harry. Even as he ran into his bedroom and heard Harry vomiting he needed to make sure Harry was alright. Shoving open the door he sighed in a slight relief as he saw Harry lean back against the wall, at least he was alright.

"Harry are you alright?" Sirius asked walking to him.

Harry recoiled immediately, somewhere he knew it was irrational to do that to Sirius but the more prominent part of him was still stuck on that dream. And when Sirius saw him pull away he took a step back, Harry never had taken that reaction with him, never.

"Harry?" Remus asked walking slowly past Sirius.

"It was just a dream," Harry muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked kneeling next to Harry.

Harry just shook his head and closed his eyes trying to will away the whole dream. Neither he nor Remus noticed Sirius slipping back out of the room. He just couldn't will it away. Those beady red eyes that always seemed to shake him. He hated the thought that even his dreams, the supposed good ones, were dominated by Voldemort. And it wasn't like he could just tell Remus he'd had a dream that Sirius had turned into Voldemort, oh and it was while Sirius was fucking him.

"Harry?" Remus repeated placing a hand on Harry's arm.

"I'm sorry," Harry said before launching himself at Remus.

"For what?" Remus choked out as he returned Harry's hug.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Harry mumbled pulling back, what he'd really meant to say was: for defiling you two in my dream.

"It's alright Harry," Remus assured looking down at him.

"And for acting like that to Sirius it's not his fault," Harry said looking up.

"What's not?"

"In my dream, I don't know he kind of… became, Voldemort," Harry confessed.

"Harry it's understandable to react like that," Remus said realizing why Harry had jumped so much.

"But…"

"No," Remus demanded as he stood, "Come on why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"No where did you run off to?" Remus called as he pushed open the door into the library.

It was four in the morning and he was chasing after Sirius because he'd run out during the little dream episode with Harry. Remus was beginning to realize he was going to be playing mender to their relationship a lot this summer. Sirius was hypersensitive about this and Harry was just a teenager with really bad luck. But when Sirius wasn't convinced Harry hated him or Harry wasn't freaking out Sirius was the happiest he'd seen him since Azkaban and even if he had to chase them down everyday to see him happy, he'd do it.

"Hi," It wasn't really a greeting just an announcement that Sirius was in the room.

"You ran off," And that wasn't a question but Remus looking disappointedly at Sirius.

"He obviously didn't want me there," Sirius growled back curling up into a tighter ball on the sofa.

"If you had only staid there for an extra three second you would have understood!" Remus yelled, sure he'd do it but it didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

Sirius looked up at Remus and tried to suppress the smile. Remus was still wearing his night clothes and was yelling like a madman at him, it was all rather amusing. "I'm sorry?" he tried.

"Sirius he had a dream you turned into Voldemort!" Remus began as he pointed his finger at Sirius, "I don't know about you but I'd be pretty jumpy to if that person was the first person in the room!" Remus yelled turning his back on Sirius.

"I didn't know," Sirius said softly not even thinking about something like that, "Think I can go talk to him?"

"He might be asleep, I told him to try," Remus sighed looking over at Sirius.

Sirius smiled to himself as he crept quietly into Harry's room. Remus was amazingly still putting up with all of his shit, this had to be a good sign. What was also a good sign was that Harry was no longer seeing Remus as his ex-professor, that still would have made things painfully awkward. Though he still needed to talk to Harry, he felt stupid leaving just because Harry pulled away once. Remus was right he would have done the same thing had he had a dream like that.

Once Sirius reached the side of he bed he noticed Harry's eyes were closed, but that didn't mean he was asleep, "Harry?" he called softly.

"Hmm?" Came Harry's muffled response.

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered sitting on the edge of the bed.

Harry lifted his head up obviously half asleep, "It's sokay," he slurred slightly.

Sirius smiled leaning down to hug Harry. He was a little surprised when Harry turned over and returned his hug. "Night," Sirius said.

"Could you, only if you want, could you stay a little?" Harry asked still half asleep, he wasn't even aware of what he was asking.

"Of course," Sirius agreed as he moved under the covers propping himself up a little higher than Harry. There was no harm in it, after all it was just for a little bit. Sirius couldn't help smiling to himself when Harry moved so one arm was draped over Sirius's abdomen. Shortly Harry began to snore and even though Sirius knew he should probably get up now and go into his bedroom, where Remus was probably glowering at the door, he didn't. Instead he fell asleep holding onto Harry.

Sometime around five Remus had woken and realized Sirius wasn't in bed. He pushed open the door to Harry's room to find Sirius fast asleep with Harry, who was also asleep, wrapped around him. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head as he walked to his own bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Holy shit another chapter! And unfortunatly my beta reader is still not online so this one is unbeta'd... hopefully she'll be getting on soon and I'll upload the grammatically correct versions. My beta reader happens to be my real life best friend and thank god she puts up with me and my slash filled stories. (pst she's a nonbeliever when it comes to slash... especially this story hahahahaha). Hope you all like this chappy!

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Harry could tell there was something to be edgy about. For the past three days Sirius had been very mellow and even if things obviously bothered him he didn't bring it up. Remus had been sleeping all the time and when he was awake he remind Harry vaguely of the zombies from the movies Dudley used to watch. It wasn't until he was up, yet again, at three working on his potions essay that he realized the moon was awfully close to full. No wonder everyone was at edge, okay well everyone being Remus and Sirius. Harry didn't even know what Remus did on full moons and he was pretty sure they didn't want him to find out. So the next morning at breakfast when it was just he and Sirius because Sirius felt it was "best to let Remus sleep in" he asked. He was right Sirius just shrugged and muttered something about the bacon Harry cooked not being burnt for once.

But here he was the night of the full moon staring up at the sky wondering why they didn't want him to know. It was only nine so Remus's transformation had just taken place and the last he knew Sirius was with him.

Sirius wiped his eyes for the hundredth time as he watch Remus, actually Moony, throw himself at the bars for the hundredth time. He knew that this was going to cause some ugly bruises on his Remus, not that this part of Remus wasn't his as well but it was just… different. He always hated seeing Remus like this, even with the potion he still had his violent moments and since he'd insulted Severus about something or other he'd been refusing to make the potion. Now a sane person would say "if you hate seeing someone like this then why not leave?" and of course Sirius wasn't exactly the poster child for sane. Sirius hated being witness to this but what he hated more was know that Remus was alone, even if he didn't remember who was there during the night Sirius still knew and that was what mattered. Sure he could have told Harry but Remus hadn't wanted him he said Harry had been witness once he didn't need to see it again but somewhere Sirius knew it was really Remus's dormant pride. Then again Sirius didn't want to jeopardize Harry's respect and love for Remus by showing him this side again and again. He knew sometimes, in his dark moments, he thought of Remus as something less. He couldn't let that happen to Harry, he just couldn't, he'd never forgive himself.

Harry paused as he passed the door leading into the basement, no duh, that would be where they'd set up a place for Remus. He pulled open the door listening to the sounds downstairs, he could hear Moony's growl and he could dimly make out Sirius sitting at the bottom of the stairs. He sighed and closed the door before sitting down at the kitchen table. He couldn't hear anything from downstairs now and that worried him that they put a silencing charm on the basement where Sirius was sitting alone, with a werewolf.

Sirius looked up as he saw the light from the door spread across him, he looked up to see Harry's silhouette standing in the light before he closed the door again. He figured he should probably go talk to Harry, ensure there was nothing wrong. It took him a little before he managed to work up the courage to leave Remus all alone in the dark basement. Once he did he bolted up the stairs pushing open the door, luckily he didn't have to search the whole house for Harry.

"Hey," he waved as he moved to take a seat.

"Why is there a silencing charm on the basement?" Harry asked matter-of-factly.

"Sil..what?" Sirius asked looking at bit stunned.

"Silencing charm, on the basement," Harry repeated.

"Just so you know, you could go on without the noise," Sirius explained trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.

"Yeah so if something would happen down there I wouldn't know until morning and by that time you'd be dead," Harry pointed out.

"Harry I," Sirius was about to explain all the ways Harry was wrong but then he realized he wasn't, "See your point."

"Thank you, now will you take it off?" Harry asked though at this point it didn't really seem like a question.

"Tomorrow. Harry I just don't want you to have to deal with that," Sirius said softly looking at his hands.

"I've seen it before Sirius, it doesn't bother me," Harry insisted wondering what Sirius was going on about.

"I know but Harry sometimes… Harry have you ever gotten thoughts that you hate, ones that you thought 'never in a million years will I think that' and yet you do?" Sirius asked looking back up.

Harry simply nodded, he finally got what Sirius was so worried about. He stood and walked over to the other end of the table. Sirius who loved Remus seemed to occasionally think less of him. Harry thought he'd be angry if he'd ever heard something like that but he wasn't actually, he wasn't upset at all. Everyone had their doubts and fears about people they loved. He kneeled next to Sirius's chair hugging his waist, resting his head on one of Sirius's legs.

"I love him Harry I do its just sometimes when I'm really angry I think these awful things," Sirius confessed as he stroked Harry's hair.

Harry looked up and sighed, "Everyone thinks bad things about people they love and it always seems to be the last thing they want to think."

"I know but… I scream and yell at people who even insinuate he's something less than them, I'm a fucking hypocrite," Sirius growled using his free hand to wipe at his face.

Harry sighed figuring it was just best not to fight with Sirius, especially not now, they'd fight later when he wasn't so emotional. So simply he rested his head back down not saying a word. And they must have staid there in complete silence for almost ten minutes before Harry finally stood. Instead of going back so his own end he sat on the table watching Sirius. He smiled when he saw the collar, he had noticed it had become a permanent thing shortly after he'd moved in.

"Why do you wear it?" Harry asked reaching out and running his thumb over the engraved word.

"Funny story. I don't know if Remus told you but I was Padfoot for like two weeks before you came," Sirius laughed.

"He mentioned it but I think he used different words," Harry nodded, it was more like 'damn mutt' and 'asshole'.

"Well he decided if I was 'going to act like a dog I was to be treated as such' and voilà, collar," Sirius explained, he just didn't feel the need to inform Harry that recently it'd had been used in a much more… adult manner.

Harry snickered and shook his head at how weird Remus and Sirius were. He sometimes found it completely irritating, but others, he found them so oddly endearing.

Sirius smiled at Harry's snicker and couldn't help but admire the boy. Harry was definitely almost sixteen, it was scary how much Harry looked like James but at the same time he was different. His face wasn't as hard proving him to be some of Lily's as well, of course his green eyes, and Harry was smaller and seemed a bit more nimble something that Sirius wasn't sure where he got. Harry's personality was not James or even Lily's, Harry was… Harry. Sirius often wondered about how different Harry would have been if James and Lily hadn't been killed. Of course he would have spent so much more time with Harry and probably have been something more of an uncle, not just the guy that was supposed to be his godfather.

"Sirius… you're staring," Harry stated crossing his arms over his chest a little self conscious, god Sirius's gaze was weird.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to," Sirius apologized looking down at his hands.

Sirius felt guilty for some reason, sure at the corners of his little mind parade he'd been thinking so not right things about Harry. About how he wondered what Harry's stomach would feel like to run his hands over. He shouldn't be thinking that for many reasons the main being: He had Remus, he loved Remus and two Harry was so much younger than he was. Sirius had given up long ago playing the 'I'm his godfather' card, it didn't work when you basically only met the kid when he was thirteen. Yes he'd been having some impure thoughts about poor Harry since Remus had stuck the damn collar on him. He hadn't mentioned it to Remus, he didn't need the 'that's sick' lecture. He knew it was probably sick but, it was his damn fault for putting on the fucking collar.

"Sirius…" Harry asked after, once more, Sirius gaze got a bit too much for him to deal with.

"Oh, god Harry. I'm sorry I keep doing that," Sirius said shaking his head trying to will out all deep thoughts.

Harry nodded, "Alright.

Sirius looked up and on second thought, "I think I should go back downstairs," he said before standing and walking down the stairs.

Harry sighed as he rolled over looking at the clock for the seventeenth time since he'd tried going to bed. It was only three minutes since the last time he checked and it was only 1:30 am according to the ugly red glare. About five hours until Sirius would be half dragging Remus up the stairs to their bedroom where they'd both crash for the day leaving him to his own devices. And that really didn't sound appeasing to him, apparently neither did sleeping.

Finally giving up Harry stood and started down into the kitchen. He pulled open the basement door, damning Sirius and his stupid ideas. He shut the door after him, still standing on one of the top steps, letting his eyes adjust to the dark light for a moment. He slowly made his way down to where the growling was getting louder and he could hear Sirius's breathing, which he thought was odd.

"Sirius," He said softly as he walked towards the figure he knew had to be Sirius.

"Harry what are you doing down here?" Sirius asked rather alarmed as he looked between Harry and the cage.

"Keeping you company… and no I'm not leaving," Harry stated and to punctuate this he sat down next to Sirius.

"Alright." Sirius agreed actually happy to have some company.

Harry didn't say anything else but instead looked at Sirius. He seemed sad sitting down here in the dark watching, what normally was, Remus throw himself around. Harry didn't really blamed him, he honestly didn't want to watch it but at the same time he understood Sirius's unwillingness to leave him alone.

And as Harry thought and watched Sirius what he wasn't aware of was that Sirius turned to look at him as well. When he didn't notice this he didn't look away but instead looked back, directly at him.

Suddenly they were kissing, he had no clue who had started it. God it felt good, and Harry had no intentions of pulling back. But just as he decided this Sirius pulled back almost like something had shocked him.

"Oh god… Harry I can't…" And that was all Harry heard of Sirius's declaration before he turned and bolted up the stairs.

He slammed the door a little harder than necessary, they just kissed. Was all he could think about until the nasty realization he'd also just been turned down, sank in. He leaned against the hallway wall breathing heavily trying to pretend that didn't just happen.

"Harry," That was Sirius who sounded just as breathless as he felt.

Oh god he'd just been rejected and now Sirius wanted to talk about it. He couldn't handle that, he could barely deal with the fact they'd kissed. But once more without warning he felt Sirius's lips on his own. What the fuck was he doing!

Sirius pulled away slower this time, "I didn't finished. I can't… not down there," and with that his lips were back on Harry's.

They stood there in the hallway kissing feverishly taking only the necessary air breaks. Harry seemed to need someone to hold him up so he was latched around Sirius and Sirius, he need someone to anchor him and Harry served as that. Somehow with out words they managed making their way backwards up the stairs, well that was until Harry tripped landing on his back. Sirius just knelt around him still kissing him, his hands unable to rest in one spot.

Harry was contented to lay there on the stairs kissing Sirius. But then reality got the better of him, Sirius was in love with Remus. He pulled back, but now out, from Sirius. "But…" was all he managed before Sirius nodded.

"I know, I know, Remus," He said hanging his head though he didn't feel the slight bit guilty.

"You love him and you…" Harry started for Sirius but couldn't even fathom what to put in the spot for him.

"Love you too," Sirius said quickly and it almost shocked him to hear himself say that.

"But what about…" Harry trailed off once more.

"Remus? I don't know Harry," Sirius finished before pulling away sitting on the steps next to Harry.

"Maybe we should think about this," Harry said praying Sirius wasn't going to call him nuts and say he had Remus and didn't need him.

"I think we should and part of that would mean me going back downstairs," Sirius admitted.

"And me upstairs," Harry agreed before standing he was half way up the stairs before he turned quickly, "And Sirius," he called.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Alright I'm sorry for the once more longer pause between chapters. I honestly have a reason... technically as I write this I'm supposed to be packing for a move to a new house. And well I'm being lazy and putting off stuff like that. Also I'm starting school in a week so I've also been preparing for that. But this time I promise I'll keep writing even during school. Though honestly I'm not too sure I like this chapter :(

Remus wasn't stupid he could tell there was something going on that he wasn't being told about. It was four days since the full moon and Sirius was barely able to look him straight in the eye while Harry was being Mr. Sunshine. Normally Harry being this happy would be met with happiness on his part but to this extent and paired with Sirius's moping there was definitely something going on. He'd tried talking to Sirius but Sirius just shrugged and walked out looking like the undead. So he'd moved on to Harry who smiled brightly at him and said he hadn't a clue and walked out. He desperately needed to get to the bottom of this or he was going to go crazy. Figuring his best bet was on Harry he started towards his room. Knocking on the door he waited for an answer. Suddenly he was met with the door being thrown open by a very flushed Harry, he didn't try to think of why.

"Remus what can I do for you," Harry asked before moving to sit on his bed.

"Harry I want to know what's going on," Remus said figuring it was best just to get on with it.

"What?" Harry asked looking up at him with a confused look.

"Look I'm not blind or dumb, something is going on," Remus said sitting down on the edge of Harry's desk.

"Your right Remus, something is going on," Harry agreed.

Harry inwardly sighed realizing Sirius probably hadn't even thought of bringing up the subject of what went on in the stairwell with Remus. Something needed to be said to Remus and it needed to be said soon, he was not going to be an affair. So he figured he'd give Sirius no choice, he'd either have to confess or end it.

"Well then what is it?" Remus asked throwing up his hands, relieved that he might be getting somewhere.

Harry stood and walked to Remus standing about a foot away from him, "I don't believe I'm really the one to tell you," he explained softly.

Remus raised a brow at the sudden change in Harry's demeanor, god he was beginning to think he was slowly going crazy. "Harry, who then?" He asked suddenly feeling the need to reach out and rest his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Sirius," Was all Harry said before tactfully leaning over Remus's lap to grab a book. He could have easily grabbed it as he walked back on his way back to sit on the bed.

Remus sat starring as Harry walked (it was more like a saunter) to his bed, still a little shocked at the experience of having a lap full of teenager. He was really going nuts if suddenly every move Harry made was beginning to remind him of a strip tease. He needed to figure out what the hell was going on, and quickly… for his sanity.

"Remus?" Harry called for the third time, he was inwardly soaring at the reaction from Remus.

"Huh… oh sorry, I'm going to go try to find Sirius," Remus nodded before standing and walking numbly to the door and leaving.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the now open bathroom door. Sirius was standing there wearing just his jeans and an odd look on his face. Harry smiled innocently and waved at Sirius.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius asked having seen the whole scene.

"What was what?" Harry asked opening his book and pretending to read.

"'Oh Remus I don't believe I should tell you" Sirius said pretending to swoon as he obviously mocked Harry.

"I don't talk like that," Harry said simply smiling to himself.

"What are you trying to do, Harry?" Sirius asked looking at the teenager wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

Harry stood and walked over to Sirius, "Sirius you know never in a million years would I want to come between you and Remus," he explained softly before shoving the book he was reading against Sirius's chest pressing himself against Sirius as well, "Or maybe… that's exactly what I want to do."

Sirius watched as Harry left into his bathroom without another word. Sirius gulped suddenly struck with the mental image of Harry naked between he and Remus. Deciding now was the best time to leave Sirius snuck out of the room before walking into his own finding Remus lying on the bed with his eyes shut tightly. He sighed as he fell onto the bed unceremoniously, still clutching the book Harry had shoved at him.

Remus raised a brow as he look over at the dazed Sirius wondering what had gotten into him. "What have you got?" he asked nodding towards the book Sirius was holding.

"Huh… oh," Sirius said glancing briefly down at the book before dropping it on the middle of the bed, "I don't know."

Remus sat up and reached for the book. He couldn't help but think it looked an awful lot like the book Harry had picked up while he'd been in his room. He raised a brow reading the title "Beloved and God: Story of Hadrian and Antinous" but simply shrugged it off placing it on his nightstand.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on Sirius or am I going to have to pry it out of you?" Remus asked turning his head to look now at Sirius.

"Remus I love you," Sirius started before breaking off trying to think of how to continue this.

Remus nodded but he wasn't sure he liked how this was starting., "And I love you too."

"But I think, I think I've cheated on you," Sirius said softly not ready to look over at Remus.

Remus felt suddenly like his lungs where being squeezed shut, he was beginning to feel like he was drowning. "What?" he managed to choke out.

"I've been thinking some things that I know are cheating," Sirius said glancing over at Remus figuring it was best for he and Harry if he didn't confess to everything.

Remus suddenly felt like he could breath again, he was just thinking he hadn't actually done anything. "About who?" he asked softly resting his hand on Sirius's knee.

"No," Sirius yelled standing.

"No?" Remus asked surprised by Sirius's sudden outburst.

"I can't Remus, you'll hate me," Sirius said leaning against one of the bottom posts of their bed.

"Sirius I've never hated you but I am curious as to who has caught your… attention," Remus said softly scooting towards Sirius and the end of the bed.

Almost as if on cue Harry pushed open the door without so much as a knock. "Hey," Harry waved as he looked around for a second, "Just getting my book." And with that he walked over to Remus's nightstand and took the book Sirius had carried in. Remus was about to mention something to Harry about knocking but then he caught the look on Sirius's face as he watched Harry, once more, saunter out of their room. It suddenly clicked; the reason why Sirius was so uneasy and why Harry was such a ball of happiness, feeling the need to touch everybody.

"Harry, its Harry isn't it?" Remus asked suddenly feeling the urge to laugh, and he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he could scold Sirius, Harry had been acting like a complete tease the past four days enough to cause anyone wild thoughts… and that didn't exclude himself.

"Oh Remus I'm sorry," Sirius apologized obviously not having seen the odd smile plastered to Remus's face.

"Sirius there's nothing to be sorry about," Remus said moving so he was sitting at the end of the bed. It didn't appear Sirius was going to budge in his guilt so Remus took another approach, "Its not like he hasn't… inspired some more vivid thoughts in my head." He could have sworn Sirius just gave himself whiplash at the rate he turned his head to stare at him.

"Remus?" Sirius asked completely shocked that Remus actually had admitted to thoughts like that. He would have been just as shocked that his quiet, modest, and conservative Remus admitted he thought naughty thoughts even about Sirius.

"You heard me, Sirius," Remus said trying to suppress a smile.

"I didn't tell you the whole of it," Sirius said feeling it was best not to lie.

"Sirius relax," Remus said not paying much attention to what Sirius had said, "Harry, I don't know what has gotten into him, but he's been acting much the part of a Lolita," he said but he couldn't help but chuckle at the analogy, "Some reason seeing it fit to try to seduce one or both of us."

"But what if he succeeded?" Sirius asked seriously looking at Remus.

"Sirius what have you done?" Remus asked, the drowning feeling was quickly returning.

"We've only kissed Remus I swear but I think I'm, I think I'm in love with him," Sirius said quickly ducking his head down.

Remus looked over, "And me?" he asked softly.

"I'm in love with you too, Remus don't ever doubt that," Sirius answered quickly, he wasn't lying. He was truly in love with both of them.

"So he seduced you?" Remus asked finally giving into the temptation to laugh, alright so avoiding crazy was out of the question now. But the sheer thought of Sirius, the man who could seduce anyone being seduced was just to much for him to deal with right now.

"You think this is funny?" Sirius asked turning and looking at Remus wondering if he'd finally snapped.

"I'm sorry," Remus chuckled wiping the tears that had formed way, "But its just too funny. Sirius I'm not angry, please believe that," Remus said wheezing slightly from laughing so hard.

"What's funny?" Sirius asked beginning to honestly think Remus had completely lost it.

"You being seduced by a fifteen year-old," Remus said as the laughing fit began again.

Once Sirius thought of it in the same way he realized there was some humor in it after all he was the self described Casanova and there was innocent Harry having bested him. "I don't believe it," he muttered.

"Don't worry Sirius I promise we'll get your pride and title back," Remus said sitting up and looking over at Sirius mischievously.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Sirius asked pouting. Yup, Remus was crazy but it didn't mean it was a bad thing.

"Well I have a little plan of my own."


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Hey... its been almost four months since I last updated... heh sorry. But honestly it took me a while to get the wheels turning on this again. I'm sorry that this chapter is short... but I really like it and I think adding anymore would kill the mood I'm setting... so woot!

Harry didn't know what was going on and he really wanted to find out because, frankly he was going to die of sexual frustration if he didn't. Wouldn't that be a way to go "The Boy Who Died: Harry Potter Dies of Prolonged Erection" well that was one way to go out with the world watching. But anyway Sirius was barely looking at him and when he did he used the puppy dog eyes, so at first Harry took it to mean that things hadn't gone over real well with Remus. Then Remus began his little tirade, it was almost like he was willing Harry to watch them. Hell! Harry had walked in on Remus fucking Sirius at the dinning room table, and now it seemed he could barely go an hour without walking in on them snogging. Damn was it hot.

It was probably payback for having kissed Sirius, or maybe it was payback for the blow job, but whatever the hell it was payback for... it needed to end. He needed to speak with one of them and seeing how Sirius hadn't said a word to him in three days he figured it had to be Remus. So that was how Harry wound up standing outside Remus's office listening to Sirius beg. What was his gorgeous and utterly edible godfather begging for? From the sounds of it... Remus.

"Remus please," Sirius groaned as he gripped harder to the desk.

"What?" Remus asked softly as he bent down over Sirius's back.

Harry was partially right in his assumption, the pair where currently leaning over the front of Remus's desk: Sirius with his trousers disposed of in the corner, shirt pulled open and Remus pants around his ankles mercilessly pounding into Sirius. This hadn't been what Sirius had wanted to do when he'd originally come into the room. Actually he'd wanted to talk about Harry and could he please talk to the boy but obviously Remus had other plans. As much as he liked a dominant Remus, which was a lot, he couldn't get the image of Harry face down in his lap out of his head. He even shared the memory with Remus who wanked the entire time.

"Harry," Sirius gasped quietly as Remus's hand slid down around him.

"You want him?" Remus asked softly as he slowly began to pump Sirius.

"Yes!" Sirius yelled as he came, though originally it had been his reply to Remus.

"We will have him soon," Remus agreed pulling out of Sirius.

Harry had given up and gone back to his room, he couldn't come off a mature and ready for something if he was trying to talk with all his blood... in the wrong head. He needed something to talk his mind off of the two of them. Normally he would be more than happy to take care of his own problem but he was beginning to wonder if there was such a thing as "skin burn."

So Harry set about writing Ron and Hermione, tactfully leaving out the bit about being sexually nuts. After he'd written them both frighteningly long letters he decided to clean out Hedwig's cage. Two hours later the cage shined like the day it had when Hagrid had bought her for him, and yet he was still horny as hell. Well next he tried cleaning his room, that just ended up with a Bogart jumping at him. Remus had kindly come in waking him up from the Bogart-Dementor that was floating around the room and kindly rid him of it. He was quickly running out of ideas as to what to do to fill his time and he still couldn't get Sirius and Remus out of his mind. So he took his back up plan... a nap.

"Is he alright?" Sirius asked as he spotted Remus returning from the upstairs.

"Bogart," Remus said simple as he walked into the kitchen.

"I thought we cleared the house of them," Sirius mumbled following behind Remus.

"Well apparently this one hid out on us," Remus shrugged as he washed his hands.

"Obviously," Sirius said in a sarcastic tone, "what's he doing now?"

"Napping I think," Remus shrugged turning around.

"Remus..."

"Sirius?"

"Can you tell me at least what your thinking? Pretend that we're not playing this stupid game?"

"Sirius," Remus sighed falling into a nearby chair, "at first we where just going to play with his head and you agreed to tell him he was too young and needed someone his own age."

"I will if you still need me to," Sirius agreed again.

"I never realized how gorgeous he was," Remus said, as if Sirius had never spoken, "I think maybe if we tried really hard it could work."

"Remus?" Sirius asked a bit shocked to hear that confession from Remus' lips.

"He's underage so he would have to understand that this needed to be kept completely quiet until he turned seventeen," Remus continued, "But if we make sure he understands I think maybe we should try," and with that Remus stood and walked to Sirius.

"I think it could work... we all love each other and isn't that whats important?" Sirius smiled as he hugged Remus.

Harry nearly yelled when he woke to both Sirius and Remus sitting on either side of his bed. It wasn't necessarily scary as much as... odd. He sat up slowly and groped around for his glasses only to have them put on his face by Remus who was looking at him with a soft sort of look. Sirius was silently watching him to. This and the fact that neither of them had said anything to him he was beginning to think he was dreaming.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked half afraid of the answer he was getting.

"We just want to talk, Harry," Sirius said patting his hand.

"Uhm alright," Harry said a little hesitantly, "what about?"

"Are you sure your ready for a relationship Harry? I mean if all this is going to be is something over the summer than it's not going to happen," Remus started looking at him sharply... like the night he had found Harry looking for Peter in the hall.

This was a bit too much to take in all in one second. First Sirius was avoiding him and Remus was flaunting their relationship and now they where actually wanting to talk seriously about having a relationship? He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all but gaging the looks on both Remus and Sirius's faces he figured that would probably not be the best of ideas so he thought about it. Of course it didn't take him long to think of his answer.

"I'm not going to suddenly change my mind the second I get back on the train. I've never really been in a... relationship before but I'm pretty certain that's not going to happen," Harry said slowly trying to convince both of them.

"You're only fifteen," Sirius said softly squeezing his hand.

"And when did you grow a conscience?" Harry snapped before sighing, "I'm going to be sixteen in two weeks, I'm older than both of you when you started this."

"We know Harry and we're not doubting your maturity, we just need you to know if this happens you can't tell anyone until your seventeen," Remus said shooting Sirius a look.

"Yes, of course but you have to let us know you're going to be serious," Sirius agreed.

Harry smiled, "I will but I think one Sirius is enough," he said trying to look as innocent as possible.

Remus smiled and started laughing, it took a bit but it wasn't long before Sirius joined them, "Shut up both of you you're not funny."

And after that no one brought up the conversation and let the approval remain unspoken but everyone heard it.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Well this is my first chapter in a little over 3 years so please keep that in mind if the tone changes. I'm trying to keep it in the same idea

Disclaimer: I have some money, now, but I also have a baby to feed so taking my money would be pointless.

Harry wasn't sure if he was pleased that nothing had come of the night they had talked, or since actually. He was relieved that the relaxed atmosphere of the home had been renewed. They were back to jesting on another and playing, there was no pressure regarding anything. He would have loved going to bed with them but it was like no one to ruin this newfound sense of enjoyment. Though as much as he was enjoying everything he was after a teenaged boy, with teenage boy needs. At least now he didn't feel dirty wanking to the thoughts of Sirius and Remus, now it would have been weird not to.

He was looking forward to tomorrow, for the first time in his life. It was his birthday and he knew Hermione and the Weasleys would be coming over. Remus and Sirius had been insistent that he have some form of birthday party. He would have been just as content with the two of them but he couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione, he couldn't tell them everything but he did have a lot to talk about with them.

Having gotten bored with laying around in his room, Harry decided to go find the others and see what they were up to. He couldn't actually remember seeing either of them since breakfast this morning, he wondered what they were up to. As he crept down the stairs he could smell something coming from the kitchen, it smelt familiar to him but he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. So off he went to investigate this smell but as soon as he pushed open the door he was met by Sirius' chest.

"Out!" Sirius demanded, put there was a smile tugging at the sides of his lips.

"But-" Harry began though he was cut off by Sirius pushing him back into the hall.

"You don't listen well do you?" Sirius asked still directing Harry to the living room.

"I have been told that, yes" Harry responded sticking his tongue out at Sirius.

In the living room he sat on the couch all but pouting up at Sirius, "Why can't I go into the kitchen? Maybe I'm hungry."

"If you are hungry I will go get you food, but no ruining Remus' surprise" Sirius warned wagging his finger at the boy.

"Boring" Harry exclaimed before falling to the side and sprawling out on the couch.

"So you'll be sixteen tomorrow," Sirius said idly as he pushed at Harry's legs trying to make a spot for him to sit.

"Oh boy another birthday," This response was flat and dry, accompanied by a sarcastic wave of Harry's hand.

"I'm sorry for missing them so far, we would have made them great," Sirius said giving up his effort and just sitting down on the floor next to the couch.

Harry caught the hint of sadness in his voice, turning his head slightly so he could look Sirius in the face he said "It wasn't your fault, Siri." With that he placed a peck on the older man's cheek.

Sirius smiled at Harry before grabbing him around the waist, dragging him off the couch and into his lap. "Its just so many things would be very different for you"

"Everything would be different," Harry said turning his body slightly, resting a hand on Sirius' chest, "Some things I wouldn't want to be different."

"Like what?"

"This," Harry said before placing a kiss on Sirius' lips.

Sirius smiled to himself before returning the kiss, threading his hands through Harry's hair. He had wanted to do something like this but after their talk he was afraid to be to pushy, as to scare him off. He leaned back to lay on the floor, pulling Harry back with him. He deepened the kiss, teasing Harry's tongue with his own and drawing it back into his own mouth. As he nipped and caressed the smaller tongue with his own he ran his hands across his back.

Harry shivered at the sensation. This slight shift in bodies aligned his already hard member with Sirius' eliciting a moan from him. The electric shock from this slightest of touches caused Goosebumps to rise on his skin. He was only encouraged to plunge his tongue farther into the other's mouth. He explored and tasted like he hadn't had the chance to before. Sirius tasted something similar to dark chocolate, there was something both bitter and sweet in the flavor. There was also something sweet, like strawberry lingering around as well.

Both men were so enraptured in their tasting and touching of one another they hadn't noticed the third figure who lingered in the doorway. Remus had finished the surprise for Harry, it was well hidden. He had come to see what they had gotten up to since Sirius had diverted Harry from the kitchen. Stumbling upon the scene in the room he had been tempted to walk away, leave them to their fun. But the moan that had left Harry had rooted him to the spot. It was almost painful to his body to watch these two beautiful men go after one another. He needed to close his eyes, or join them anything but just standing and watching. He bit his lip to suppress a moan as he watched Sirius flip Harry onto his back, now kissing his face and running his hands under his shirt. Maybe he could just watch. While Sirius was busy burying his head in the younger's neck Remus was now aware Harry had caught a glance at him. He almost blushed, ashamed of spying on this moment, but then a wicked smile passed Harry's lips before he turned his head away.

Sirius was none the wiser to what was going on but he needed to taste every part of Harry's body. It was new territory, something he needed to discover and map in his head. The spots that made the boy moan, the ones that could make him scream. His neck seemed to pull delicious moans from the soft lips. He was growing frustrated of Harry's shirt and as impatient as he was any other time he pushed it up lifting himself slightly to allow its removal. Harry's chest was thin, his shoulder not quiet as broad as an adults. His abs were well defined from all the Quidditch practicing. He could see the thin hip bones jutting out from the tops of his pants. Sirius couldn't help it he needed to feel them, running his fingers he watch Harry shiver. He planted a kiss to each hip before beginning his discovery of the pale chest. Kisses to his stomach made him giggle softly, much to Sirius' pleasure. His collar bone being nipped caused moans to tumble from his mouth. The slightest brush of the tiny pink nipples made Harry's eyes roll back and his lips fall open in a silent moan.

Harry struggled in his mind against the effect of Sirius. He needed to keep his mind, even though he would like nothing more than to beg Sirius to help him lose it. He was around for a slight pause in Sirius, he took advantage and swiftly reversed the positions. Harry set to his task attacking Sirius' mouth with his own, distracting the elder from his hands which were just finishing the undoing of his trouser buttons. He would have laughed outright at the shock in Sirius as he deftly yanked the trousers down, but he was busy. It didn't surprise him much that Sirius wouldn't wear anything beneath them. He gave one last kiss before he slid down, ensuring every possible inch brushed against the throbbing flesh.

Once he reached his goal he kept his eyes fixed on Sirius as he gave the softest of kissed directly to the head. Sirius' body convulsed as his eyes rolled back and his hands flew into Harry's hair. Pleased with his work Harry set about in it. Pulling it into his mouth he rolled his tongue as he could. He could feel the tension humming through the strong thighs beside his own head. Sirius was desperately trying to show his self control, which Harry thought was entertaining seeing as he had none any other time. He continued to suck and lick, occasionally pulling off to breath fully. It wasn't long before he felt the beginning spasm tickle against his tongue. Suddenly hands were pulling into his hair as Sirius repeated his name over and over as he let go.

Remus had continued to watch though he had moved into the room against a wall, feeling he might need some support. He had been surprised when Harry had taken over, he hadn't really expect him to be in control, though he shouldn't have been so surprised. Somewhere along the line he had freed his own straining member and began stroking it slowly. As Sirius came he closed his eyes gripping himself. He needed a moment to compose or he was going to lose it. He counted his breathing trying to will himself down away from the edge. He was beginning to succeed when something caught him off guard. Suddenly and without any warning a pair of lips wrapped around him. He gasped his hand flying off and landing on the wall behind him. He knew even before his eyes opened that it was Harry. He had memorized the feel of Sirius' lips and this mouth was so different. When his eyes opened briefly he saw Sirius still sprawled incoherent on the floor and a mess of black hair blocking his view of himself from the waist down.

Harry began his ministrations which had just thrown Sirius over the edge on Remus. Remus tasted so different from Sirius, which still lingered on his tongue. Remus was musky almost like a library which he didn't find unpleasant. He slowed just a bit. He could almost hear the tension humming though the strong thighs next to his head. Remus was holding back, trying to be refined even in this moment. Harry was having none of this posh and polished bull. Taking a chance, he softly scraped his teeth along the shaft. It seemed to do the trick. The legs buckled slightly, a wild moan released and two hands gripped his shoulders tightly. Shortly following this, Remus already being well aroused, he began to thrust into his mouth sporadically having lost the final control.

It had taken Sirius a moment to realized Harry had left him. When he opened his eyes prepared to pout at the disappearance of his warmth he saw something that caught his breath. Remus' face was contorted in pleasure as Harry's head bobbed below his waste. He watched fascinated at the two, knowing this was their first true intimate encounter. He couldn't help but smirking when he saw the look of control fall away into pure ecstasy, he knew Harry wouldn't be pleased with less. He rolled onto his stomach as the scene ended, Remus sliding down the wall as Harry sat back on his heals.

Sirius pulled himself up onto his hands and knees and crawled over to the other two. "Well, well well." He spoke flashing a smile at Remus.

"Why hello Sirius," Remus said looking over Harry.

"And Harry where do you think you're going?" Sirius asked as he caught him by the wrist.

"To get my shirt," Harry answered looking down at the hand that had captured him.

"But we're not done," Remus said coming around into the world.

"What'd you mean?" Harry asked looking around behind him a bit confused.

With out answering Sirius reached around and cupped the obviously straining member through the boy's trousers. He smirked as a red flush radiated from that point up across Harry's chest. "You don't think we'd forget you Harry." He said huskily in his ear.

At this point Remus was back up on his knees helping Sirius lower Harry to the floor. Harry had a bit of a startled look in his eyes as the two men loomed over top of him. Suddenly Remus descended onto his mouth and Harry was vaguely aware of someone's hand pulling on his trousers. He closed his eyes as he raised his hips allowing his pants and his underwear down. He was a little self conscious as he was now completely naked and under two pairs of eyes. He could almost feel them burning holes into his skin. He moved his hands trying to nonchalantly cover himself but his plan was foiled by two separate hands catching his wrist. Remus placed the captured hand between his knees trapping it, Sirius continued to hold his prize pinned against the floor. Harry wanted to squirm but all thoughts of shame disappeared when Sirius ran a tongue up his long neglected member. He moaned out loud as his mouth was now free. For a moment he couldn't find Remus until a second pair of lips landed on his abdomen. He tried to concentrate on what both mouths were doing. Sirius licking, nipping and sucking while Remus kissed feather light across his stomach. He was doing a good job until he felt a scrap of teeth draw across his nipple. He groaned aloud his hand gripping into the rug and Remus' leg. He was quickly losing composure as two sets of mouths suddenly became too much. He felt as though he couldn't breath, his chest on fire as he fought for every breath to come. His head swam and when he eyes opened the entire room seem blurry so he felt it better to leave them closed. His mouth was still moving shaping words but there was no air to make the sound. His first gripped tighter as he felt the beginning of his end spread. His legs tightened digging his heals into the floor, his hands convulsed in there spot one drawing blood the other close to destroying a rug. A finally shout braved its way from his throat as he lost himself into Sirius' mouth.

It took more than a few minutes to recover. Sirius and Remus were peering over him almost concerned at the time it was taking. When his green eyes finally fluttered open and his breathing stabilized they both smiled. He realized now that his hands were free and he used them to unsteadily push himself up. He looked between the two men for a moment. It was Remus who opened his mouth and spoke.

"Happy birthday, Harry," he said as he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, Sirius doing the same.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Don't even ask where this chapter came from… I wrote it while tired (at 9pm… wtf) so its weird. I promise to be more cheerful soon.

Disclaimer: Still sadly not mine, If I'm really good? No? Damn…

Harry could barely contain his excitement when he woke. It was his birthday, not only that but people actually cared! He could already smell food even though he hadn't left his room yet. In a race to get dressed he completely missed a small package wrapped in red paper on his desk. He paused at his door only to take in a deep breath and regain slight composure over himself.

When he got downstairs he discovered the source of the smell. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen already cooking. When she saw him she smiled largely and walked to him pulling him into a hug. "Harry dear good morning and happy birthday!" she said pressing a kiss to his forehead.

A faint giggle that came from the large table caught his attention. He turned to see Ron and Hermione already starting on the breakfast that was laid out on the table. Sirius and Remus sat closer to the end, Remus reading the paper and Sirius going heartily after his food. He received a nod from the former and he returned with a great smile until Hermione got up and rushed to him.

"Oh Harry!" She exclaimed wrapping him in a hug, "Happy birthday!" Harry returned the hug noticing the watchful eye Ron was giving him.

"Ron," Harry acknowledge disentangling himself from Hermione.

"Happy birthday mate," Ron said as bits of biscuit flew out of his mouth.

"Ronald that is disgusting!" Hermione scolded as she sat back down, "How is your summer so far?"

"Really great, I'm so glad to be out of the Dursley's already," Harry returned as he sat beginning to pile food on his plate.

"I got your letter, I'm so proud you've done your homework," She beamed as she took a bite of toast.

"Probably going to fail anyway," Ron muttered off hand. At this Harry chucked part of his biscuit at his friend hitting him in the face.

"I am not," Harry defended, "What crawled up your arse and died?" he hissed in a voice low enough that Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear.

"Ronald is displeased because he learned a secret," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Oh really what's that?" Harry muttered with a mouthful of egg. Hermione looked all around the room before leaning and whispering something into his ear causing him to flush scarlet. This caught the attention of both Remus and Sirius.

"Please tell me you aren't considering it, Harry," Ron said almost pleading.

"I think it's cute," Hermione added.

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry said as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

"Any why not Harry, you should consider it," Hermione pushed as she finished her plate.

"Hermione I don't want to," Harry protested before falling silent.

"See, Hermione, I knew Harry would never betray me," Ron said triumphant before they began to bicker.

Harry finished his plate and walked it over to the sink were he was shooed away by a busy, but happy, looking Mrs. Weasley. She then scolded the others for not doing as Harry had and it was his birthday. The other two brought their plate to her before following Harry out. Ron wanted to see his room and Hermione wanted to see the library so he showed them around.

When they finished in his room he had heard the door open and shut several times announcing new arrivals. Ron was laying on his bed moaning about how amazing it felt, Hermione had spotted his homework and had taken to reviewing it. Harry only then noticed the small red package and picked it up. He saw Sirius' name on the tag and decided to save it for later if he was ever alone again. He slipped it into a drawer as he began trying to defend parts of his work to Hermione.

She finally gave up as they heard all the clocks begin striking noon. The three went down the stairs only to find the house deserted but people talking outside. Following the voices they wound up on the side of the house where there were several picnic tables and more people than Harry had expected. A little apprehensive to all the fuss over him at first it took a bit of encouragement before everything got comfortable.

Sirius smiled as he watched Harry and the other kids run around trying to splash water on one another. He hadn't really seen Harry act like a kid lately and it was good to see. He couldn't help but wonder what had been whispered in his ear a breakfast that had made him turn such a brilliant shade. Remus had dismissed it as nothing when he brought it up to him. Told him children were always going to talk in code, after all they had done it, and let Harry be for the day.

Harry threw himself down on one of the benches declaring himself 'out' as he tried to shake the water from his head. Fred and George had come and of course had instigated all of the trouble. The adults were carrying on with one another, for once though it didn't seem like they were talking about Order things but rather normal things, well as normal as wizarding things could be. As he was bent over shaking off his hair he caught sight of a pair of faded tennis sneakers standing in front of him. He slowly looked up seeing who they had belong to. Ginny was standing in front of him holding out a brown paper wrapped package. Suddenly the blush returned to his face.

"Happy birthday Harry!" She said all but stuffing the gift in his face.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said as he took it.

"Harry?" She asked looking confused as she saw the odd looking on his face.

"Can we go talk?" He asked standing and putting the package on the table.

"Sure," She said and let herself be led by Harry off behind a row of bushes, "Harry what's wrong?"

"Ginny, Hermione told me," Harry said placing a hand on his hot neck.

"Told you what?" Ginny asked looking thoroughly confused.

"She told me you," he stuttered and paused for a moment," Well she told me you, err, fancied me."

Ginny began to laugh out loud before throwing herself on the ground. "Oh Harry I knew she would jump to that conclusion." She said before grabbing his hand pulling him down. "Hermione asked me who I fancied," She began explaining, "I wouldn't tell her and she started guessing and since you two have some things in common she thought it was you I guess."

"So you don't fancy me?" Harry asked looking relieved.

"Harry, I love you but you're like Ron or any of my brothers." She said tossing a rock at him.

"So who do you fancy?" Harry inquired suddenly relaxed again.

"Promise you wont laugh?" Ginny asked looking sheepish and when Harry nodded she whispered out, "Neville."

"Oh Ginny, I love you," Harry said throwing his arms around her placing a kiss to her cheek.

Ginny giggled and returned the hug, "But you have to promise not to tell, I'm afraid of what Ron will do."

Harry swore as he leaned against Ginny playfully pushing her.

But what the two were not aware of was someone had been watching them. Sirius having spotted Harry and Ginny walking off hand in hand had found a moment where, he too could slip away. He came upon them just in time to hear Harry's declaration of love. His entire body shook with a mix of anger and hurt as he watch them talk in hushed tones. He stalked away quickly wanting nothing more to go inside and disappear for the rest of the day. He passed Remus on his way into the house and did nothing more than glower at him.

Harry and Ginny emerged from the bushes only to immediately rejoin the game. But before he knew it he was being called over to the largest table. On it was the biggest birthday cake he had seen, topped with sixteen maroon and gold candles. Harry laughed and blushed as everyone began singing to him. He inhaled deeply and managed to blow out the candles in one breath but as he looked up he noticed someone was missing. His eyes met Remus' who looked worried but simply shook his head. Too distracted by the sudden onslaught of clapping and questions being thrown at him Harry was thrown off of his silent inquiry.

As he ate his piece he realized why Sirius had tasted of strawberries the day before, under the vanilla icing sat the most delicious strawberry cake he had ever tasted. He smiled to himself as he ate unaware of the worried look Remus was throwing at the house as he tried to pretend nothing was wrong. After the cake came time to open the presents. Hermione had gotten him a new quill set and several books on Quidditch and dragons, Ron got him a brand new wizard's chess set, and the present from Ginny had been a Weird Sisters t-shirt. There were many other presents and he lost track quickly.

The day wound down slowly and most people had gone a little after the sun went down. The Weasley's and Hermione were staying the night before going back to the Burrow in the morning. Harry was thrilled but as they went back into the house he realized he hadn't seen Sirius again for the rest of the afternoon. He slipped out and began to search the house wondering what was wrong. It took almost a half house but he finally found him hold up in the attic looking miserable.

"Sirius?" Harry said softly as he walked towards him.

"What," Sirius snapped turning and glaring at him.

Harry suddenly felt as though he was only and inch tall with the way Sirius managed to tower him. "Are you okay?" He asked reaching to touch him.

Sirius snapped and hit away the hand, "Stay away from me," he spat as he shoved past Harry almost knocking him down as he left the attic.

Harry sat down in utter shock on the dusty floor. Sirius had never spoken to him like that, he sounded so angry. He couldn't understand what he'd done. As he thought on this several hot tears escaped his eyes and slid down his cheeks. He stood and ran down into his own room hoping no one had seen him. Throwing himself onto the bed he tried to stop the tears.

But someone had see his outburst. Ginny who had been coming up to ask Harry if he wanted to play a round of chess had been at the top of the stairs as he had run into his room. She could see the sadness on his face. She hesitated at his door before pushing it open and letting herself inside. She tiptoed to the bed and sat on the edge before placing her hand on Harry's back.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Go away," Harry replied in a muffled voice as his face was still plastered into the bed.

"No," Ginny refused and continued to sit rubbing her hand in circles over his back.

After a few minutes of silence Harry had slightly regained his head. He turned it to look at Ginny whose face look so very worried. "Ginny if I tell you something can you keep it secret, you can't tell anyone not even Ron or Hermione?" he asked without even thinking.

"I promise, love" she agreed with a nod of her head.

"I was worried about you fancying me earlier because I'm in love," Harry began not exactly sure she would understand.

"Oh Harry who is it?" She asked beginning to understand what his tears were about.

"Please don't judge me," He said quietly only now beginning to wonder why he pouring out his soul to Ginny.

"Never," She said softly.

"It started with Sirius," Harry began, "I know it should be wrong but he's not like family you know? I didn't grow up with him. But somehow it grew to Remus. I don't know how but I love them, Gin. I love them so much."

Ginny smiled softly and ran her hand through his hair, "Do they know?" she wondered out loud.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "They, at least I thought they loved me."

"What happened?" Ginny asked looking very concerned now.

Harry told her about Sirius and his reaction. He began to cry again, the tears filling his eyes. He leaned into her hand when she placed it on his cheek. He realized now why he was telling her this. Ginny was never on to judge and she always seemed to think of ways to make things better again. She wasn't pushy or a know-it-all like Hermione could be, she simply cared.

"May you should talk to Remus, he didn't seem made during your party," She suggested as she stood. "I going to go before Ron thinks we're up to something"

Harry waved good bye to her as she left. He crawled up to the top of the bed and was about to pull back the covers when he remembered the small gift from Sirius. Hoping out of bed he padded to his desk pulling out the package from the drawer. He pulled the note from under the strings and read it.

_Harry. You're sixteen and while I wish I had been around for your other birthdays you were right, something good did come from this. All I want is for you to have the best birthday ever. I couldn't be happier, and I love you._

_ Sirius_

Harry put down the note and pulled of the strings. Under the wrappings he found two small boxes that had been stack on one another. Inside the first held a small golden stag statue, it made Harry smile. When he first opened the smaller box he was confused as he pulled the object out. He looked at it a while before realizing it was half of a black onyx heart. There was another note at the bottom of the box which simply stated "Remus has the other half." This made the tears pour from his eyes wondering if he truly deserved this gift.

Harry place the gifts back on his desk before crawling into the bed.

Harry woke to voices the next morning. He dragged himself from bed, not bothering to pretend as though he had bothered to wear other clothes. He went downstairs and didn't really eat the hearty breakfast Mrs. Weasley had set before him. He played with it until the rest of them appeared with their bags packed. He followed them out into the hall as they gathered for goodbyes. He gave the appropriate hugs and thank you's. Only Ginny shot him a worried look as she walked out the door. He watched the car pull away before turning and walking into the library leaving Remus to himself in the hall.

He pulled a random book of the shelf and sat in one of the chair hoping to look busy. Remus walked into the room and sighed. He wasn't sure what was going on now but he was about to bash his head into a wall with these two. Harry was always the best to start with, more willing to talk usually.

"Harry," Remus said softly as he sat across from him, "Harry what's going on?"

Harry looked up and then back down at the book. "Ask him," he hissed into the pages.

"Ask him what?" Remus continued in his soft tone a little started by the voice.

"Why he yelled at me. Or perhaps why he shoved me," Harry answered though his voice had lost the venom. He was desperately fighting the tears that wanted to spill.

Remus was taken aback by what Harry had accused. He stood and quickly made for the stairs but as he turned to leave the room he caught sight of the tears streaming silently. He bolted up the stairs and angrily threw open the door to his room finding Sirius moping on the bed. Slamming the door he pointed at the man and growled "What did you do to him?"

Sirius jumped first at the voice and then the anger in Remus' eyes. He quickly forgot his fear and retorted, "What is he accusing me of."

"Did you shove him?" Remus asked stalking to the bed his anger level way above control.

Sirius winced slightly worried of what was going to happen, "He's using us!" he shouted standing.

"Sirius Black!" Remus all but screamed, "Did. You. Shove. Him?" he asked again.

"So what if I did? He's fucking using us" Sirius growled though intimidated by the werewolf.

"How is he using us? How in the world could he be using us?" Remus asked resisting the urge to slug him.

"I saw him and the Weasley girl, he was kissing on her and telling her he loved her!" Sirius shouted before slamming his fist into the bed post.

Remus paused wondering what planet Sirius was from but when he realized how… serious the man was being he was confused. "I truly doubt you saw what you think you did," he said lowering his voice.

"Oh yeah? I'm absolutely crazy about making shit like this up," Sirius said seething.

"Sirius he has been crying what looks to be all night," Remus said with a sigh, "Maybe you should ask him what you saw." And with that Remus grabbed the other man's hand and dragged him down the stairs to the library. Sirius' heart panged when he saw that Harry had indeed been crying. He suddenly felt sick, but he couldn't ignore what he saw.

"Harry," Remus spoke as he pushed Sirius into the chair.

Harry wouldn't look up and he simply muttered, "What?"

"Sirius says you are in love with Ginny and were kissing her," Remus repeated realizing he was probably the only sane one.

"What?" Harry yelled looking up, "He's fucking lying!"

Remus had the sense of mind to step between the two men as they both stood.

"Lying? You think doing it behind bushes is going to keep people from seeing?" Sirius spat suddenly regaining his anger.

Harry growled and Remus also had the sense of mind to duck when he saw the fist clench. The next thing he saw was Sirius' head turn strangely as the fist made contact with his jaw.

"You fucking prat!" Harry screamed trying to lunge at Sirius but being once again restrained by Remus. "You think I was snogging her?" he yelled.

Remus contemplated for a moment letting the two after one another and just letting them go until blood was drawn. Instead he sighed, "Tell me Harry, what did Sirius see?"

"She was telling me she didn't fancy me," Harry said calming slightly. "She was telling me Hermione was wrong and that she was in love with Neville. I kissed her cheek because I was so relieved I didn't have to ruin a friendship." He explained, "And yes I said I love her but she's like my little sister."

Sirius suddenly went pale as he sunk into the chair realizing Harry was telling the truth. He felt sick again and stupid as well. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry," he said.

Remus let go when he felt the tension leave Harry. "You two are so, impulsive!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Harry I'm so sorry," Sirius repeated before standing, "Oh God, I'm sorry." He said reaching for the younger man.

Harry stepped forward into the hug feeling bad for the rapidly grow bruise on Sirius' jaw. "I'm sorry," Harry echoed.

Remus sighed and fell into a chair, "I'm just giving up," he murmured exhaustedly. He was never going to have a moments peace with these two irrational men.


End file.
